Trouble in Paradise
by Prexistence
Summary: Finished After a mission goes wrong, the XMen are stranded in Paris, France. While there, the couples of the group begin to question their relationship, some may grow stronger and some may break up. BobbyRogueRemy, StormLogan, Jott
1. Mission gone Wrong

Hello, this is a idea that came to me while I was bored. Plus I wanted to do something that involves the couples of the X-Men (note: the couples in here are Jean/Scott (she didn't die at X2), Logan/Storm (usually I like her with Kurt, but I need someone for him), Bobby/Rogue (for now, if you are familiar with my work, you know who's coming). Well hope ya enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

Inside the X-Jet

"How much longer are we gonna sit around here and do nothin?" Wolverine grumbled as he glared at Cyclops, who was piloting the jet. They had recently gotten news that Magneto was trying to recruit a mutant into his team in Europe.

"We will be there in a short while." Cyclops said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He had just gotten Iceman to stop asking 'are we there yet.' Now Wolverine was starting to complain.

"According to our tracker, we should be there in five minutes." Jean told Wolverine as she turned around to glance at the Canadian. Next to him Storm was sitting there peacefully, making sure they did not run into any bad weather ahead of them.

In the back of the jet Bobby and Rogue had been talking the entire time. They both had gone on a few mission since they joined the X-Men, but they were both a bit nervous about going. Their usual missions were trying to recruit new mutants who had problems with their powers. They had a few problems with a few that didn't want to come, but nothing too serious.

"When we get back to the mansion, I think we should maybe go away for a weekend." Bobby suggested to Rogue. He had noticed that they seemed to be going up and down on their relationship. Ever since Pyro left they seemed to be drifting apart, since their friend decided to join Magneto's team.

Rogue shrugged her shoulder. "Sure, where do ya have in mind?" She asked him. 'This does seem like a good idea, mabeh then we can connect better.' She thought to herself as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Maybe just travel a bit and see the sites around New York. I never seen the entire city of it." He told her.

Rogue thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. We should do that as soon as we get back." She told him as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Scott what is that?" Jean asked at the co-pilot seat. On the screen it showed two jets flying behind the X-Jet. Cyclops looked forward to get a better look at the screen.

"We are being followed, everyone buckle up." Cyclops ordered the team. Most of them were buckled up already, except for Wolverine, who seemed to ignore most of the orders Cyclops gave him. At the moment he decided to listen to him in case something were to happen.

"You are in a restricted zone. You have two minutes to land your aircraft before we open fire on you." A voice broke through the communicator. Cyclops reached over and picked up the microphone to reply to the other jet.

"We just need to fly over here, we will be out shortly." He communicated to the other jet.

"We will not warn you again, land now." The message was sent again. "This is your last warning." They added in.

"Last time I checked this was not a restricted zone." Storm told Cyclops as she sat up in her seat. "We have flown over this area before."

Cyclops nodded as another message was spoken. "This was your last warning." The voice said as it began to change into a female voice. "Good-bye X-Men." They heard Mystique's voice. The other jet opened fire onto the X-Jet and sent a missile at the jet.

"Jean can you stop them?" Cyclops turned to his girlfriend, who nodded.

Jean concentrated her thoughts on stopping the missiles. The jet swayed to the right and then to the left.

Storm looked out the window and her eyes began to glow white as a lightening bolt struck from the sky and hit on the missiles. "Jean can you stop the other one?" Cyclops asked a bit worried the missile might hit the jet. He was filled in earlier that she had been able to stop one before, but was unsure if she would be able to now. Since they had found her a week after the incident with Stryker, her powers seemed to have weakened.

"I don't think I can, Scott. I'm sorry." She apologized as the missile grew closer to the jet.

"Everyone brace yourself!" Cyclops shouted at the team as he tried to steer the jet away from the missile, but it was to no use. The missile hit the back of the jet and caused a explosion in the back. Sparks of fire came up to the front, but Iceman used his powers to control the fire to the best of his abilities.

"Are you alright Rogue?" Iceman immediately turned to Rogue, who looked a bit shaken from the impact.

"Ah'm fine." She replied to Bobby as the plane started to go down. She could feel her stomach drop as they started to go down.

Storm looked down in front of her as her eyes began to go white again. She summoned the wind outside the jet to slow the jet down from it's fall to the ground, while Jean did the best she could to slow the jet own with her telekinesis

The jet soon hit the ground, but at a slower pace than what it was going before. If they did not slow the jet down, no one would of survived the crash.

Smoke began to fill the jet and Cyclops began to cough and wave his hand to block the smoke from him. "Is everyone alright?" Cyclops turned around and looked at the rest of his team. Jean seemed fine, but had a small cut on her forehead where a piece of glass cut her. The rest of the team seemed fine and did not complain as he went down the isle of the jet to check on everyone.

"Ah think Ah broke mah wrist." Rogue said out loud as she held her wrist close to her. Bobby unbuckled himself from his seat and went over to check on his girlfriend.

"Alright people, we have to get out of here and find out where we landed." Cyclops ordered them. Jean followed Cyclops out of the jet and was soon followed by Wolverine, Storm, Rogue and Iceman.

They had apparently crash landed in a field that was surrounded by nears, which made it possible to hide the jet. "Are you sure you're alright?" Iceman asked Rogue for the tenth time.

"Ah told ya Bobby, Ah'm fine." She told him again. She knew he was concerned about her, but it was getting a bit on her nerves.

"There's a highway coming up soon." Wolverine stated as they crossed through the trees and soon ended up on the other side.

"Paris, two miles away." Storm read a traffic sign.

"Okay, we will go there and find a place to stay for the night. I will call the Professor and tell him we had problems." Cyclops told the team, who nodded.

They started down the road that would eventually lead them into the city. Scott placed his arm around Jean's waist and guided her along the way.

Wolverine placed a comforting arm around Storm's shoulder. Ororo turned to Logan and smiled as they walked side by side behind Scott and Jean.

Bobby and Rogue were following behind the adults. Both of them not really knowing what else to say to each other. They had said mostly everything that was on their mind on the jet.

Unknowing to these three couples, their lives would change very soon. Some will end up question their love. Some will grow closer and some might even end.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: yeah so that's the end of the first chapter. I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. Getting Supplies

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to update and it is short, I promise the next chapter will be better and have some romance in it.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

The six mutants walked down the streets of Paris admiring the view of the city. They got some stares from people that looked at their uniforms. "Maybe we should stop and get some different clothes?" Bobby suggested as a man and a woman stared at them as they passed them on the street.

"Ah'm glad Ah brought mah jacket." Rogue said as she held her wrist close to her. It had been throbbing for a hour now, but at least the pain wasn't as bad as before. She wore a green jacket over her uniform. The only other person who had brought a jacket from the jet was Logan, who wore a yellow one.

"We can do that after we find a hotel to stay at." Scott told the two younger mutants that walked behind him.

"I swear if we get one more funny look, someone is gonna pay." Logan growled quietly as he glared at a man, who was starring at Ororo's white hair. He turned back and ran into a man. "Watch it, bub." Logan growled at the stranger.

The stranger smirked at Logan and raised his hands in front of him. "Sorry, mon ami. Entirely my fault." The stranger said as he stepped to the side and continued walking on his way.

Logan glared at the stranger, who was wearing a long brown duster and wore sunglasses. 'Weirdo, who the hell wears sunglasses at night?' Logan thought to himself. He was not in a good mood. He had wanted to just go on the mission, go home and smoke a nice cigar, maybe even later go to a bar for a few drinks. That was canceled now.

"Could we go ta a doctor before we go ta a hotel?" Rogue asked Scott. She wanted to get her wrist looked at and maybe they could give her something for it.

"We will, but I think we should find a place to stay. After that then we can do what needs to be done." Scott told Rogue as he looked over a Jean. He had been able to wipe away from of the blood from the cut on her forehead, but the blood came back and now was crusted up. 'I should of gotten out of that area or landed the plane.' He started to kick himself mentally.

"There's a hotel." Ororo pointed out to a large brown building across the street from them. "There is one problem though." Ororo pointed out.

"What's that, darlin?" Logan asked her as he looked over at her.

"Did anyone bring their credit card or cash?" Jean answered for Ororo. She hadn't thought about it before when they were leaving, but now it hit her.

"I don't have mine with." Scott grumbled. "I'll find a pay phone and call the Professor. Maybe he can send some money." Scott suggested as he began looking around for a pay phone booth.

"Relax Cyke, I remembered to bring mine." Logan said as he reached into his coat pocket and felt nothing. "What the hell?" Logan growled as went to his other pocket. "My wallet's gone."

"Maybe you left it on the jet?" Bobby suggested and got a dirty look from Logan.

"No, I had it with me. I even made sure I had it before I left." Logan growled. 'I know I didn't drop it. . .unless.' He began to think to himself. "That punk stole from em." Logan realized.

"Are ya sure ya didn't just drop it?" Rogue asked him.

"No, he did. I knew he smelled like trouble. I swear when I find that punk, I'm gonna-" He began to say when Scott cut him off.

"I found a payphone, I'll go contact the Professor." Scott told the rest of the group as he walked across the street once the street was clear of cars.

"So what do we do until then?" Bobby asked as he asked the others, who huddled themselves close to a side wall of a store.

"Just wait until Scott talks to the Professor." Jean answered the young man as she looked over across the street.

"I did bring my cellphone with me, but the battery died on the way here." Bobby told the group as he pulled out the silver and blue flip phone. He pressed the on button and the phone lit up for one second before it made a beeping noise and shut off.

"Maybeh at the hotel they got a charger ya could use." Rogue suggested to him. Bobby smiled at her and nodded. 'Let meh guess, ya are waitin for Kitty ta call ya aren't ya?' Rogue thought to herself.

She had seen the two getting a _little _too close. She first thought they had been friends, but that was until she found lipstick on his neck and when she asked him, he stated he didn't know how it got there. Since then she had been watching the two of them carefully.

Scott didn't have any change with him, so he dialed a number that could charge the Professor for the phone call. He dialed the X-mansion's number and listened to the rings. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Guten Tag, zis is Kurt Vagner speaking. Thank you for calling Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" Kurt's voice came from the other line.

"Kurt, this is Scott, I need to talk to the Professor immediately." Scott told the other man. Someone had to stay home and help the Professor keep watch over the kids and the mansion while the others had gone out.

"I vill get him now." Kurt said to Scott as he went to go get the Professor and alert him that Scott was on the phone.

Scott waited by the payphone and looked along the street to his left. He saw the hotel only a short distance away. 'It doesn't look like it is that rundown.' He thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was have his team stay in a dump after the jet had crashed. They would be better off staying in the jet if that was the case.

"Hello, Scott?" The Professor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, Professor, we kind of had a accident and the jet crashed in Paris, France. Everyone is alive. The jet is in a middle of a field covered by trees, so no one can see it. But we don't have any money for a place to stay or items we will be needing to get back." Scott told the Professor.

The Professor sighed before speaking into the phone. "Well I am glad you are all safe. I can send you a number that will give you money from a pay machine. I trust you will be responsible with it?" Charles Xavier asked him; although, he didn't really need to. He knew Scott was responsible enough. He began to read Scott the number to his credit card and told him not to let it get in the hands of a stranger.

"Of course Professor, thank you. But what about getting home?" Scott asked him.

"I will book you the first flight out of there. Were you able to come in contact with Magneto and the mutant?" Charles asked him.

"Well we found Magneto's lackeys. They were the ones that shot us down and as for the mutant we were never able to look." Scott told the Professor. Then it just accrued to him. 'Why would Mystique be all the way out here? Something isn't right.' He thought to himself.

"Very well, I shall try my best to find out what he is up to. Call back here at around the same time. I will tell you what I know and give you the date and time when your flight will be leaving. Take care Scott." Charles told him as he hung up the phone.

Scott hung up the phone and walked back to where the others were standing. "So did ya contact Chuck?" Logan asked him as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, he gave me a number so we can get a hotel." Scott answered to him. "Why don't you guys wait inside, I'll go find a place to get the cash." He told them as he began walking down the street.

"So what are we waiting around here for, let's go." Bobby said as they started walking towards the hotel.

**A Hour Later**

Bobby and Rogue headed out to find a hospital that would look over Rogue's wrist. They had left about ten minutes ago leaving the adult's by themselves in the hotel. They had rented two rooms, one for the men and one for the women.

"Maybe you should of gone with Rogue and Bobby." Scott commented to Jean as he brushed back a strand of red hair and examined the cut on her forehead.

"It's alright. It just needs to be cleaned up." Jean told him with a smile and headed for the bathroom.

Scott watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time connecting with Jean. When he found out she was alive, he felt like a part of him returned, but it seemed like they had lost something while she was gone. They both had a hard time connecting with one another.

'Hopefully things will change for the better.' Scott thought to himself as he looked at the bathroom door.

In the room beside them where the men would be sleeping, Logan stood by the window looking outside. "I should of gone with them. It's late at night and someone could attack them." Logan said to himself as he looked outside.

"I asked them if they would like me to come with, but they both said they were responsible and wouldn't have a problem." Ororo told him as she sat on the bed. "You still think of Rogue as your daughter, don't you?" She smiled at Logan.

"So what if I do?" Logan asked getting defensive.

"I think it is nice for the both of you to have that connection." Ororo told him. "I think there is nothing wrong with it at all." She said to him as she got up off the bed.

"Well it's nice to know I have someone I can at least protect." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced her. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Like you don't know I had feeling for Jean." Logan started to say. "When she came back she ended up with one eye next door. She was happy to see me, but more happier to see him." Logan explained as he leaned against the window.

"I am sorry Logan. I have known the two of them for a long time and I kind of had a feeling she would come back to him." Ororo told him as he turned away. "There is nothing wrong with how you felt about her. You cared about her and wanted to protect her-"

"Or in other words, Cyke won, I lost. They always come home to the good guy, yeah I know." Logan muttered.

"You think you're a bad guy?" Storm asked as she raised a eyebrow at him.

"Why else would she choose him." Logan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are not a bad man Logan." Ororo told him as she moved closer. He was about to open his mouth when she placed a finger over it. "You care about Rogue's well being, you tried your best to protect the mansion when it was under attack, and there are many more things to the list, my friend. You are a very honorable and honest man." Storm told him as she removed her finger from his lips.

Logan started to move closer to her, starring straight into her eyes. She stared back at him and moved her head closer to his. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and brought her even closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**End of Chapter 2**

Special Thanks to:**Shira's Song**, **razorblades**, **sakura5tar, Chica De Los Ojos Café**, **chaotic pink chocobo**, **addtothenoise**, **Rising Goddess**, and **Diaz F**, thank you guys very much for reviewing the last chapter

Next Chapter: **A Dangerous Encounter**


	3. Dangerous Encounter

Sorry for the late update, I promise the next one will be up sooner, well I hope so at least. Alsoa thanksto dreamer's dawn for proof reading this.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing

* * *

Jean had come out from the bathroom. The cut on her forehead now looked cleaned, but it still made Scott worry. What if it became infection? He started cursing himself for not having Jean go with Rogue to the hospital.

"Are you alright, honey?" Jean asked Scott with a worried look on her face. It had looked as if he was having a mini battle inside his head over something.

Scott came back to reality when Jean spoke up. "Yeah, I was just thinking." He told her as he took her hand in his. "Maybe tomorrow we could spend some time together in the city, you and me? No X-Men business." He asked her with a small smile on his face.

"That sounds nice, but we have to make sure we are back before the Professor is expecting us to call." Jean reminded him. "I look forward to tomorrow." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

Scott gave a small nod before he headed for the door. He wanted so badly to kiss her on the lips, but the last time he had tried she pulled away. 'Maybe being here might help us reconnect. At least, I hope it does.' Scott thought silently to himself as he closed the door and walked to the room next door.

* * *

Logan and Ororo finally broke apart from the kiss. She took a step back and placed her right hand on her lips. 'Did we really just kiss?' She began to ask herself, it hadn't dawned on her what just happened.

"Ororo, I. . ." Logan began to say. His mind started searching for the right thing to say, but he didn't understand how this happened. One moment they were speaking about his feelings and the next, they kissed.

"I think I should go see how Jean is doing." Ororo told him quickly as she went to the door. "Good night, Logan." She told him as she closed the door.

"Night." Logan whispered, he turned to watch the door close. 'Damnit! I'm such a idiot. I probably freaked her out.' He started to curse at himself." I should have never opened my mouth. She probably just felt sorry for you." He said to himself as he took an extra pillow off of Scott's bed and placed it on the floor.

He lied himself down on the floor, not bothering to get a blanket. He heard the door open up and knew Scott had entered.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Scott asked him as he came and sat on the bed. "I thought we agreed we would flip a coin to see who got the bed." Scott pointed out to him.

"Don't matter to me, Cyke." Logan muttered under his breath. "You two can have the beds."

"Alright, if your sure about that. We can always change tomorrow if we stay another night." Scott told Logan as he lied down on the bed. They were both still wearing their uniforms due to the fact they hadn't gotten a chance to get some new clothes.

'I hope we get out of here soon.' Logan thought to himself as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Bobby and Rogue entered into the hotel lobby and were walking to the elevator. Rogue had her arm in a sling from her broken wrist. She was afraid to go into the room where they examined her. The last thing she needed was to place a doctor in a coma and see all his or her memories. Luckily, the doctors had used gloves when they touched her wrist, so she didn't have a problem.

The whole way home from the hospital, which was only three blocks away from the hotel, neither one of them said a word. Bobby had tried talking once in a while, pointing out some of the buildings and shops that were there, but all Rogue did was nod.

"Can Ah ask ya somethin?" Rogue finally spoke up to him. She had been tired of going back in forth in her head if he was cheating on her or not. It was time to find out the truth.

"Sure, Rogue, what is it?" He asked her as he pressed the call button to the elevator to take them to the third floor.

"Are ya seein Kitty?" She asked him quietly.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" He asked in shocked voice.

"Ah remember seein the two of ya together the other day. Ah don't know for sure if it was anythin or not." She began to stutter.

"Oh, that." He began to say as the elevator door opened and they both walked inside. "She was. . . going through a hard time and I wanted to help her. I just think of her as a really good friend, nothing more." He replied, sounding innocent.

'Why does it feel like ya aren't sincere? Mebbe Ah'm thinkin ta much inta this.' She thought to herself as she felt the elevator rise. "Ah'm sorry, Ah was just curious." She apologized to him.

"That's alright." Bobby replied to her with a smile. He took her good gloved hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Maybe tomorrow we can lose the old people and spend a day together? How does that sound?" He asked her.

Rogue gave a small grin. "That sounds nice." Rogue told him as the elevator doors opened. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow Bobby."

"See ya, Rogue." He told her as he went to the room where Scott and Logan were already asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Oh my God, you two kissed?" Jean asked Ororo, who was sitting next to her on the bed. The news had shocked her. She knew that Logan had feelings for her at one time before. 'Well, they would look cute together.' Jean thought to herself as she looked at her best friend.

"I don't know how it happened. One moment we were talking, and the next, well, you know." Ororo told her friend quietly. Rogue had left the two of them alone in the room and was now taking a shower.

"You have to talk to him." Jean ordered to her friend.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Ororo whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

"If you don't, then I will." She told her friend with a smirk, just as they heard the shower water turn off.

Ororo sighed. There would be no winning with the red haired telepath. "Alright, I'll go talk to him." She said in defeat as she got up from the bed.

"You two should spend some alone time together. I mean Scott is taking me out today to look around the city, and Rogue told me this morning she and Bobby are going out." Jean said to her friend.

"Alright." Ororo replied with a smile. She really had missed Jean's positive attitude when she had been gone.

Ororo exited out of the women's room and headed to the room next door. She raised her fist to the door and then halted. "What do I say to him?" She asked herself. She hadn't really planned on a speech of what to say. She had been thinking about what the kiss had meant to her and what it probably mean to Logan.

She didn't have to knock on the door, since Bobby opened the door and found her standing outside. "Morning, Miss Munroe. Do you know if Rogue is ready?" He greeted his fellow team-mate and his teacher.

"Morning, Bobby, and I believe she should be." Ororo answered the younger man. "Do you know if Logan is still in?" She asked him right before he was about to leave.

"Sorry, you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago." Bobby answered her. "Well, see ya later." He walked pass her with a wave.

Ororo sighed. 'Just great.' She thought to herself sadly as she headed back for the women's room.

* * *

Logan walked down the street only a block away from the hotel. He didn't know how to confront Ororo. He had never had feelings for the weather goddess before, and then, all of the sudden, he found himself attracted to her. 'Or is it because I can't have Jean?' He thought to himself.

He shook his head. He had told himself to try and move on. As soon as they had found her, she was back in Scott's arms without a second to think about it. It had hurt, but he knew he couldn't change her mind. He sighed as he kicked a can on the street, sending it up crashing into a light.

He hated feeling so confused. He liked it better when he knew exactly how he felt about everyone. But now he was having second thoughts. 'She is a very attractive woman.' He admitted to himself as he continued walking down the street. Until suddenly he came to a sudden halt.

He lifted his head and smelled the air. There was a familiar scent lingering. His eyes darted around the area as he looked at the crowd. People passing by him gave him funny looks, but he didn't care. "Where are you?" Logan growled silently to himself as he continued looking.

He finally spotted the owner of the scent. It was the same young man that he had had a run in with the day before. The one that had stolen his wallet. He remembered the hint of spice in the man's scent that stood out from the other people in the area. 'Yer gonna pay fer that.' Logan glared at the man, who was wearing the same brown trench coat he had on the day before and was still wearing those sunglasses. Logan began to move silently closer to the man, trying to make himself unseen and unrecognized.

Remy LeBeau was about to head into his favorite café in Paris. He loved this city. He had visited it many times in the past and never grew tired of it, not to mention the fact it was easy to spot tourists to the city, who made easy prey for him like the fools during Mardi Gras.

He was about to push open the door, when his kinetic senses alerted him danger was coming. He looked over his shoulder as he saw the same man he had robbed the day before coming towards him with an angry look on his face. 'Well dis is somethin' different.' Remy smirked to himself. Most of the people he had stolen from never were able to find him, let alone recognize him.

He decided to ditch the idea of going into the café in case the man tried to attack him. Instead, he walked the street and headed down into an alley. He knew he could probably lose the guy.

Logan growled as he saw the stranger enter into a side alley. 'Yer not gettin away from me, bub.' Logan thought to himself as he pushed passed a few people and entered into the alley. He looked around and found it completely empty, but his nose was telling him to go a bit further. He walked deeper into the alley and found the stranger about to climb up a side ladder. "Where do ya think yer goin?" Logan asked him in a low voice.

Remy froze and slowly turned around to see the man. "Sorry, mon ami. Gambit not in de mood to chat." He told the stranger with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Really, well guess what? I am!" Logan yelled at the person who had robbed him. He still didn't know how that could have happened. He should of been able to smell that the person had taken something of his. "Yer gonna pay fer taken my wallet, kid." Logan said as he began to approach him.

Remy stared at the stranger, not the slightest bit intimidated. "Warnin' y' homme, leave moi alone." Remy told the stranger.

"Like I'm really scared." Logan bit back a laugh. Was this kid was actually threatening him? He decided to make sure the kid knew who he was messing with. He unsheathed his claws from his knuckles. "I think yer the one who should be scared." Logan said with a smirk.

Remy drew a playing card from his sleeve and let it fall into his right hand. "Dis is yer last warnin'. I suggest y' take it." He countered the other man. There was no way he was going to back down to this man.

"Yeah, I am terrified of playing cards." Logan laughed at the young man. He stopped laughing when the card began to glow a light pink color and sparks of energy flew off it.

With his other hand, Remy took off his sunglasses, revealing his red on black eyes. "Fine, y' wanna play? Let's play." Remy smirked.

**End of Chapter 3**

**sakura5tar**: (hugs ya) thanks so much. yep, Rogue and Bobby are together in here, also with the Kitty part, well you shall find out soon what is going on in there. As for the danger encounter, it does involve Remy, but with Wolvie instead. And as for the mutant they are looking for, well, not gonna say, all I will say is, your correct. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: thanks for the info, I wasn't sure or not, never been to Europe, well not yet anyways, I really wanna go. And no need to send the little marsh men out, I'll get the chappies up soon, well on second thought if you do, then my chipmunk will be able to have lunch, j/k. Thanks for reviewing

**Rising Goddess:** ya can count on this being continued, I dunt like leaving fics unfinished, otherwise I start having nightmares about them and they make me feel guilty, so it will be finished, when? I don't know. :) Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya found it interestin, I'll update this as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: yep that was Remy stealin Logan's wallet. Wasn't able to describe him that much cause that was just a quick glance, but that will be comin up. :) glad ya are enjoyin this so far, and I promise the next chappie shall be up soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Diaz F**: no, sorry, no Phoenix. Mostly cause I dunt know that much about the Phoenix, except it came from outer space and used Jean's body as a host. As for Logan possing a threat, ya don't have ta worry about that. That was mostly the reason why I placed him and Storm together, to drawl his attention away from Scotty and Jean. But I do got some nice plans for the couple (nothing mean, that is unless I think of some mean plans since it is still early in the fic) Thanks for reviewing

**shadow**: glad ya liked the last chapter, and hope ya enjoy this one as well :D Thanks for reviewing

**Shira's Song**: hehe, Remy didn't know who he was stealin from, which kinda came back at him. As for Rogue visiting the hospital, doctors use gloves when they touch a patient (at least at the one I work at they do), so there wouldn't be any skin contact made. As for Bobby cheatin, well ya he kinda is (shakes head), but he is tryin to keep it away from Rogue, thats where Remy comes in (with his empathy). Also now that you mention it, forgot about Rogue being able to absorb Logan's healing factor, well they did need to leave. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: fight begins! And also shows Jean n Scott's date and a few other things.


	4. Trouble in the Area

Really ain' happy right now, just found out that New Orleans could actually be taken out by this Hurricane that is coming. I have a friend that had to leave her home because of that stupid storm, and now has to spend all her time in the car drivin north. Hopefully, it won't damage or kill anyone.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

Logan growled as he looked at the glowing card the kid had in his hand. He glared at the stranger in the eyes, which were paretically hidden behind his brown hair. "Nice magic trick, but it ain't gonna save ya." He stated as he lunged forward at Remy.

Remy dodged the claws that were aimed at his head and threw the card at LoganThe card missed the older man's head by a inch and hit a garbage can instead. The young man reached into his pocket and found the rest of his cards were gone. 'Merde, shouldn' of used dem last night.' He thought to himself, but he found another weapon to use instead.

"Looks like yer aim is offbub." Logan smirked as he swung his claws at Remy, again. The Cajun pulled out his bo-staff and extended it just before Logan's claws struck him.

'Looks like Lady Luck still on my side, but now it' time to get rid of dis homme.' He thought to himself as he kicked Logan in the knee. There was a cracking noise when his foot connected to the knee and Logan pulled his claws away.

'Got a hard kick there, if I didn't have my healin' factor or metal skelton it would of been broken.' The Canadian thought to himself as he glared at the young man and retracted the claws of his left hand. "Yer good kid, I'll give ya that. Most people are dead by now, but this is where it ends!" He shouted.

Remy braced himself as Logan ran at him. The older mutant grabbed him by his shirt's collar and shoved him up against the wall. Logan growled at him and pinned the brown duster 's sleeve to Remy's side, making it impossible to escape.

"Not as tough as ya look, Gumbo." Logan smirked as his baby blue eyes stared into Remy's red on black ones. A small cocky smile spread across Remy's face, confusing Logan.

"Looks don' mean nothin', mon ami." Remy said as he slipped out of his duster. He brought his bo-staff up and smacked Logan under the chin, causing the Canadian to take a step back away.

"I've had enough of playin' this game with ya, I'm endin' it now." Logan growled as he unsheathed his other claw.

"Y' can try, but Gambit always wins at every game. So, take y'r best shot, mon ami." Remy grinned at Logan. He held his bo-staff in front of him, adding a little kinetic energy into the staff.

Logan had enough talking and charged at the Cajun, who was ready for him. "Logan?" He heard from behind him and began to curse. He barely had time to stop his attack. His claws were at Gambit's neck and a glowing bo-staff was under his own neck.

"Go back to the hotel, Rogue. I'll be done shortly." Logan told the younger girl. He could smell Bobby with her at the entrance of the alley.

"We did not come all this way ta kill people, let the guy go." Rogue told him as she placed a hand on her hip. In her other hand she held a bag from a clothing department store. Bobby remained quiet next to her. Both of them were now out of their uniforms and wearing normal clothes.

"Think y' should be more worried about y'r friend here, petit." Remy said, never took his eyes off of Logan.

"Like ya really could." Logan laughed at him as he retracted his claws back into his hand. Remy took the charge from the bo-staff back into his body and placed it away.

"Sorry about that." Rogue apologized to Remy. "What did ya do ta him anyways?" She asked Remy as she approached the two with Bobby right behind her.

"He's the one who stole from me." Logan growled as he glared at Remy.

"Why don't we just call the cops on him before he steals from another person." Bobby sneered as he gave Remy a dirty look. Rogue shook her head at what her boyfriend said.

"I'd be gone before y' picked up de phone." Remy told the younger man.

"Not if I stop ya. Yer just lucky I'm tired and wanna go back ta the hotel." Logan yawned. He turned away from the Cajun and took a step before Remy said something.

"Really scared, mon ami. Y' be de second one to attack moi with claws dis week. I swear, one more and I'm leavin' for good." Remy said. He picked up his leather duster and brushed off the dirt on it. 'Looks like it's time dis hits de trash.' Remy thought to himself. There were four holes on the sleeve.

"What do ya mean second?" Logan asked. He had turned back to face the Cajun. 'Ya better not be talkin' about who I think ya are.' He thought to himself.

"De other day, Gambit got back to his hotel and dere was dis mutant. Sorta reminds moi of y', except he was hairier. Don' know how he got into my room or how he knew who I was. Never seen de guy in my life. He just attacked moiwhen I opened de door. Was able to throw him out de window, though did see him get up after words." Remy explained to them.

A deep growl came from Logan's throat. "Ya know who it is?" Rogue asked the Canadian.

"I got a feelin, but the last I heard he was thrown in prison. Ya remember Sabertooth, right?" Logan asked. Seeing the shocked look on Rogue's face answered his question. 'How the hell did that bastard escape? After Liberty Island, they placed him in the best prison in the world. Unless Magneto broke him out.' He mused to himself.

"He's around here?" Rogue asked as she began looking around. Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you two talking about?" Bobby asked his girlfriend.

"Sabertooth, he was one of Magneto's lackeys that helped kidnap Rogue in the whole Liberty Island shit.." Logan answered for Rogue.

"Well dis be really nice meetin' y' folk. Love to stay and chat with y', but Gambit got places to go." Remy said as he began to walk past Logan. Before he could get a foot away from the Canadian, he was grabbed by the back of his collar.

"I don't think so, Gumbo. Yer comin with us." Logan didn't give Remy a choice as he began dragging the Cajun. Remy broke away from Logan's grip and glared at the older mutant.

"I don' think so." Remy backed away from Logan.

"We need information on what had happened with Magneto. Please, if ya can tell us anything, it would be really helpful." Rogue told Remy.

He looked at the southern girl and smiled. "Well guess I do got sometime to spare." Remy stated and winked back at Rogue. Logan growled and walked ahead of them, but made sure that this new guy didn't pull anything.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Bobby asked a bit annoyed. This had already ruined his time with Rogue. They had been walking peacefully until Rogue heard a noise in an alley they had passed. He had told Rogue it was probably nothing, but she pulled away and went into the alley anyway. 'Why didn't I suggest to go down another street?' He asked himself. His eyes widened when he saw Rogue stand next to Remy. 'You better keep your eyes to yourself.' Bobby thought to himself.

"Sorry again for what happened back there." Rogue apologized to Remy. Some of the apology was for Logan attacking him and the other half was on Bobby's behavior. She didn't understand it. At the mansion he is always perky, but every time they go on a mission he acts like a snob. 'Well except for the time Kitty came along on a mission. Never seen the guy happier.' She thought to herself.

"It alright, petit. No one got hurt, dat's all dat count, non?" He grinned down at her. She returned a small smile.

"So, do ya live close by?" Rogue asked, trying to make conversation with him. Remy was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Come on, Rogue. I'll walk you back to the hotel." Bobby came up from behind her and took her gloved hand. He began to drag her ahead of Logan and Remy.

**A few blocks down**

Jean and Scott had spent the afternoon together talking and looking in the stores. Scott smiled as he watched Jean look at the jewelry area. "Wow, these are beautiful." Jean commented as she looked down at the rings. A certain one caught her eye. It was a golden ring, with two silver diamonds surrounding a bright yellow stone.

"Dese be our finest, thiz one." The man behind the counter explained to her. "Is very rare. Zay say, those who 'ad it in de past 'ave 'ad a strong relationship deir entire lives. Reason of why, how do y' say, expensive." The man told Jean.

Scott approached her from behind and glanced down at what she was looking. "See anything you like?" He asked her with a pleasant smile.

Jean looked over at him and smiled back. "No, just looking." She told him as she pulled away from the counter. "You ready for lunch?" She asked him. She had left him in charge of watching over the clothes she had bought for the team and for herself.

"Maybe we should return this to the hotel and then grab a bite to eat?" Scott suggested to her.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She smiled at him. She linked her arm around his as they walked out of the store

They walked down the street, neither one of them saying anything. Jean leaned her head against Scott's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close. They soon entered the hotel and soon came to their rooms.

Jean entered the woman's room, while Scott went into the men's. He was greeted by Storm, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby, who were all to one side of the room, and a young man that didn't look familiar. The stranger was sitting in a chair in front of a small table, staring back at Logan. "Who's this?" He asked as he looked over at the stranger.

"We've tried to get him to say his name. He keeps saying 'Gambit' and I know that's not yer name, bub." Logan answered as he glared at Remy. The whole way home they had asked the young man what his real name was and they kept getting the same answer

"I don't understand what your problem is," Bobby began to say as he rolled his eyes at Remy. "You already heard our names." Remy just seemed to ignore the comment Bobby had made. In fact he mostly ignored the younger man in the room.

"Bobby, please behave." Scott looked over at his team mate. He then turned back to the stranger. "Can you please tell us your name?" Scott asked politely.

"Remy LeBeau." Gambit answered, getting a look from Logan.

"What the hell? I asked ya the same question fifteen times and ya never answered." Logan stated. Rogue smiled as she looked over at Remy.

"But dere be one difference: he say please." Remy smirked at Logan.

"Why did you bring him here?" Scott asked Logan just as Jean entered into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Scott and then looked over at Remy. "Who's this?" She asked as she glanced at the other people in the room.

"So far, what we got is his name and some stuff that had happened. Apparently, he had a little run in with Sabertooth. Meanin' that-" Logan explained and then was cut off at the end by Scott.

"-That Magneto is here." Scott finished. "Why are they after you?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed.

Remy shrugged. "Never heard of dis Mag-whatever dis homme's name is. Don' know what I did to piss him off. Been mindin' my own business. Dat was until dat furry guy attacked. Didn' appreciate dat much." He replied as he put his feet on the table.

"Find that hard to believe." Logan grumbled. Ororo got up from the other bed and walked over to him.

"Can I please speak to you in private?" She asked him quietly. The only other person who was able to hear her was Rogue. Logan looked at the white-haired woman and thought about it for a moment.

'Crap, I almost forgot about last night.' He cursed to himself. "Sure, darlin'." He replied. He took her by the hand and lead her out and into the women's room for more privacy. He didn't want to let anyone else know about what had happened the other night.

"Well, I think you would be better off staying here with us. I'll have to contact the Professor and see if he can try to locate Magneto or one of his lackey's." Scott said and then turned back to Jean who had been waiting patiently. "You ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know if we should go now, knowing that Magneto could be around here." Jean told him as she placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright." She told him with a small smile.

"Logan and Ororo are next door. They can keep a eye out. And Bobby and Rogue are here also, unless you two wanted to go out somewhere?" Scott asked as he turned back to the two younger mutants.

Bobby was about to say he had wanted to go out when Rogue cut him off. "That's alright, ya two should go out and have some fun. We'll keep watch here." Rogue smiled at the two of them.

Scott looked back at Jean. "You wanna go?" He asked her again.

"Sure." She answered with a brighter smile as she kissed him on the cheek. They both soon left to go out for lunch.

"Why did you say that? We could of gone out?" Bobby asked Rogue.

"They should have some time together after all the stuff they've gone through. They deserve it." She replied to him. She couldn't believe he had just asked that.

"We've been having some problems too in our relationship. It's like we are drifting apart." Bobby told her as he took her gloved hand in his. "I care a lot about you Rogue, and I don't want to lose you. I want us to be closer like how we were before." He said to her, looking into her eyes.

'Y' be a great actor, mon ami. Y'r mouth may be sayin' one thing, but Gambit's empathy say another.' Remy thought to himself as he looked at the two. 'She deserves better dan him. Don' know why she be with him. From what I'm pickin' up, he not tellin' her everythin'.'

**The End**

**This is the first time I've actually written any Jott in a chapter before, not sure on how I did there.**

**Thank you to: WolvGambit Le Diable Blan, sakura5tar, dreamer's dawn, bored247, Diaz F, Loneraven, and Chica De Los Ojos Café**, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter, I promise ta do the responses next chappie

Next Chapter: Remy and Bobby do not get along, Bobby opens up his mouth and says a few things he shouldn't. Jean and Scott have a talk over lunch (explains a few things), and Logan and Ororo talk about the kiss they had,


	5. Vow and Confession

I dunt know why, this chapter gave me a bit of trouble when writing it. So sorry in advanced for it bein so short, I promise the next will be longer

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

* * *

"What did ya wanna talk to me about, darlin?" Logan asked Ororo. He knew that he would have to talk to her about the night before sooner or later.'Just wish I knew what to say to her. Damnit, what the hell am I suppose to say?' He cursed to himself.

"About last night," She hestiately began to say. 'Goddess, why is this so hard? Just tell him you know that it is nothing and can never be.' She thought to herself. Logan stopped her before she could continue talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. Didn't know what came over me." He apologized to her. 'Your lyin' to yourself, ya know you enjoyed the kiss.' A voice in the back of Logan's head told him.

"It is quite alright." She told him as she looked down at her feet. 'Of course, you still have feelings for Jean. I should have remembered that.' She thought to herself.

'You idiot, she looks hurt because of you. Tell her you care for her!' The voice shouted in the back of his mind. Logan hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should listen or not. "Maybe later, we could-" He started to tell her, but she cut him off and headed for the door.

"It is alright, I understand you were upset last night. I promise I will never speak of it again and I am sorry I brought it up." She said to him as she opened the door and left the room.

Logan closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. "Why the hell is this so difficult? It's like I actually have feelings for her, but I don't. She is just 'Ro." He reminded himself.

'It is more than that. When you had a thing for Jean you made it clear you did. Ororo means more than just a simple crush to you.' The voice said to him. Logan shook his head.

"I'm going nuts. I'm already talking to myself." He whispered as he got up from the bed. "Maybe a little fresh air will clear my head."

**A few blocks down **

Jean and Scott arrived at a small café just a block away from the hotel. They had thought of going to a nice restaurant, but decided a café would be best. The place was not filled with a bunch of people, in fact, there were only a few in the corner. They grabbed a small circular table with two chairs sitting across from one another.

Scott had been a gentleman and had gone up to get their coffee and two muffins. Jean smiled as she looked at a couple sitting a table away from her. They were holding hands and speaking in French to one another.

"Here you go." Scott said from behind her. He placed her coffee down and sat down across from her.

"This is a nice place. I'm glad we found it." She told him as she picked up her coffee and took sip from it.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed with a smile as he looked over at some of the paintings on the wall.

Jean put her coffee down on the table and started picking at the blueberry muffin. "Are you sure this is okay? What if something happens to them while we are gone?" She asked him.

Scott reached out and placed his hand over hers. "I trust they will be fine. If Magneto is around, Logan would have smelled him or one of his men by now. Right now, you're what is important to me." He told her.

Jean opened her mouth to say something, but Scott cut her off. "I lost you and I never want that to happen again. When we found you, it was like being given a second chance to make things right. I love you, Jean. I have since the day we first met and still did even when you were gone. It seems like since the incident we've been having problems connecting." He said to her.

"I feel the same way." She told him, her green eyes looking at him. "When we were in the museum I told you I felt something terrible was going to happen and it did. After you were able to find me, the feeling had left, but started coming back again." She said to him. "I don't want to go through that all over again. It was hard enough being without you that week." She felt his hand squeeze hers lightly.

"I know I failed in my promise before to protect you, but nothing will ever separate us again. I swear." He told her as he leaned across the table and rested his lips on hers. She didn't respond until a second later and kissed him back. 'Nothing will harm you again.' He vowed to himself.

**At the Hotel**

"I was thinking maybe we could try to restart this day before we ran into trouble." Bobby suggested to Rogue. Her green eyes looked over at him in question.

"Ah don't know, Ah'm kinda tired. Also we can't go anywhere until Jean and Scott get back. Ah think he said somethin' about callin' the Professor tonight." She told him. She could see out of the corner of her eye Remy watching the two of them. He had placed his sunglasses over his eyes and tried to act like he wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Well it is not fair they can go out and enjoy themselves while we are stuck here watching the French guy." He complained as he glanced over at the other man.

"For y'r information, Remy's Cajun, not French." He stated as he glared at Bobby from behind the sunglasses.

"Whatever, same thing." Bobby growled as he turned his attention back to Rogue. "Besides Wolverine and Storm are here. They can watch over while we go out." He suggested to her as he took her gloved hands in his.

"We aren't even supposed to be here. We're only here cause our plane got shot down, Bobby. We are probably gonna be leavin' tomorrow anyways. If ya want ta, ya can go out sight seein', but Ah'm stayin' here." She told him.

"There is no way I'm leaving you here with a thief." He stated as he tried to urge her to go with him. Rogue yanked her hands away from him. "Rogue, listen, I know we are going through a tough time right now. Maybe it's being out here, I don't know." He told her.

'Liar, liar.' Remy thought to himself. 'Why is it my empathy still sayin' y' hidin' somethin' from de fille?' He asked himself. He had thought about saying something, but decided this was none of his business.

"Things were better when we were at home." She whispered to herself. She still had her doubts he was telling her the truth about Kitty, but there was no way she could prove him wrong. "Maybe we could ask them if we could go out when they come back." She said to him. She didn't like the fact that their relationship was falling apart and the last thing she wanted to do was start a fight with him.

Bobby smiled at her. "Hopefully they will be back soon. We only have, I think an hour or two until Scott has to call the Professor. Ya know, we could always do what I suggested earlier: call the cops on this guy. It's not like he has any information that will help us find Magneto." Bobby mentioned.

"Why?" She asked him, tilting her head to look at him. 'Ya better not say what Ah think ya are.' She thought to herself.

"He is nothing but a worthless thief." Bobby stated to her.

'De petit seems offended by dat, and hurt, angry and sad. Wonder why? But dere ain' no way I'm gonna be called a worthless thief by some boy.' He thought to himself before he spoke. "Like y' would know anythin' about life outside of gettin' what y' want." Remy said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What are you talking about and who said you could talk?" Bobby glared at Remy.

'Hm, he gettin' a bit defensive. Wonder what I can get out of dis homme.' Remy thought to himself. "From what I've seen so far, homme, all y' do is whine when y' don' get y'r way. Meanin' y' most likely grew up with a loving family dat spoil y' rotten." He began.

"For your information, my family doesn't speak to me anymore." Bobby shot back at Remy.

"Ah, but y' have a family and grew up with dem, non?" The Cajun asked.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked annoyed.

"In other words, y' would never know what to do if y' were left by y'rself and had to survive on y'r own. Others aren't as lucky as y', gettin' to live in a warm home with people dat love y'. De only way for dem to survive is to steal." Remy told the younger man who seemed to still not understand.

"Well for those people, there are homeless shelters and stuff. If they wanted to, they could get a job instead of stealing and try to make something of themselves." Bobby stated to Remy.

"Bobby, Ah think ya should maybe go." Rogue told her boyfriend. She was turned away from him.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked her. He turned his argument he was having away from the Cajun and to concentrating on Rogue. He didn't understand why she all of the sudden got upset.

"Just go." She told him again. "Please."

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay, but I'll be back in a bit." He said to her. He turned his attention back to Remy and pointed a finger at the other man. "I swear if you do anything to her, you will pay." He told the Cajun as he walked to the door and left the room.

"Y' alright?" Remy asked Rogue. She was facing away from him and her head was bowed. 'She be upset, really upset.' He thought to himself.

"I can't believe he said that." She whispered. Remy looked at her confused.

"What did he do to upset y'? If y' don' mind moi askin." He looked at Rogue confused. He didn't understand why she was upset from what Bobby had said to him. She turned around to face him, pushing her hair away from her face. Her green eyes were watery.

"After mah powers developed Ah ran away from home. Mah parents didn' seem ta mind too much." Rogue began to explain to him. 'Ah never told anyone this.' She thought to herself before continuing. "Ah had wanted ta go up ta Canada, but the driver who was goin' up there said he would only take meh if Ah paid. Ah didn't know what else ta do, so Ah kinda started ta steal from people." She told him.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her as he brought his hand to take off his sunglasses. "Wasn' expectin y' to say dat." He whispered as he sat up in the chair. His glowing red on black eyes staring at her.

"Ah never told anyone about it, not even Logan. Ah think he would get mad at meh. Ah don' know." She said to him. 'Why am Ah tellin' this ta a stranger?' She asked herself as she looked into his red on black eyes.

"So dat be why y' got mad at de homme den?" He asked her. 'Merde, I'm probably gonna regret sayin' dis next thing.' He cursed to himself. "Listen, people say stupid things when dey upset and don' really mean dat. If y' told him, I'm sure he'd apologize for it." He said to her. 'Though he deserves to get his ass kicked for it.' Remy added to himself silently.

"Ah guess, but how would he react to findin' that out? He would probably look at meh in disgust and tell everyone else what Ah did." She stated as she bowed her head. Remy sighed as he got up from the chair and went over to sit next to her.

"Chere, if dey care for y', dey wouldn' think anythin' like dat." He told her reassuringly. Rogue looked over at him and gave a small smile and nodded.

"Ah guess ya do got a-" She was cut off by a ringing noise coming from the night stand. They both turned to see Bobby's cell phone. "Looks like he found a charger." Rogue commented to herself. 'Probably called ta make sure Ah'm fine.' She thought to herself.

She picked up Bobby's cell phone and saw that a message was left. She pressed a few buttons until the message began to play.

"Hey Bobby, like, the Professor told us that you guys are stuck in Paris. That must really suck. I guess that means our date is off, huh? Well that is alright, we can always go when you get home. Though it's got to be like really difficult for you there, I mean, being with Rogue after you two broke up. Well hope you guys get home safe. Love you, Bobby." Her heart rose to her throat as the message ended.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Special thanks to: loneraven**, **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, dreamer's dawn**, **Shira's Song**, **bored247**, **Chica De Los Ojos Café**, **Rising Goddess**, **xterrix**, **Diaz F**, and **sakura5tar**. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all).

Next Chapter: not too sure yet, but I think I might have Jean and Ororo talk, and Scott talks to the Professor about going home. As for the Bobby/Rogue/Remy thing, not sure if I'm going to have Bobby come home or keep him out.


	6. Confronting Your Problems

Not to much to say here, except enjoy the chapter, and thanks dreamer's dawn for proofreadin this.:)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

"Y' okay, chere?" Remy asked Rogue. She was staring blankly in front of her as she dropped the cell phone.

"He . . . " She began to say as she fell back onto the bed beside her. Remy got up and went over to her side as quickly as possible.

"What happened?" He asked her. 'She looks like she's gonna break down in tears at any moment.' He thought to himself.

"He was cheating on meh." The words finally left her mouth. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Not only that, but he lied ta meh when Ah asked him. He said they were only friends." She cried as she placed a hand over her face.

Remy wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "He ain' worth y'r tears, chere. Men like him are lower dan dirt." He told her as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"We were havin' some troubles before, but Ah never thought he would cheat on meh. Ah can' believe this. After all that time we spent together." She whispered into Remy's shirt.

"Shh, don' cry, chere. Like Remy said before, dat boy ain' worth y'r tears. He too ignorant to know what he has or how lucky he is to be with y'. Y' deserve someone better dan dat; someone dat will be honest with y' and treat y' better." He told her as she pulled away from him and wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Ah just don' understand it though. When we were first goin' out, everythin' was perfect. Then, it's like he grew tired of meh. Probably cause of mah powers." She stated sadly. "He wanted someone who he could touch and have a future with." She bowed her head sadly.

"What do y' mean by dat, chere?" He asked her confused.

She sighed before she began to explain. "If Ah make skin contact with anyone Ah absorb their memories, and if their a mutant; their powers." She told him. She expected him to back away in fear of her. That was how most of the students at the mansion reacted toward her after she absorbed Logan. However, later seeing Bobby with her, the rest of the students started to come around and talk with her again.

"And dere ain' no way y' can control it?" Remy asked her as placed a gloved finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"No, Ah've been practicin' ta gain control mah powers, but so far Ah've made no progress." She told him sadly.

"Give it time, chere, it will come around. It takes some longer to control deir powers. Besides, as beautiful as y' are, y' shouldn' have a sad look on y'r face. Give it tme and I'm sure y'll be able to control y'r powers. How long y' have dem?" He asked her.

Rogue's cheeks turned light pink when he told her she was beautiful. Not even Bobby had said that to her. Sure he said she looked nice or good, but never told her she was beautiful as Remy had just said so casually. "Ah've had them for about a year now." She answered the Cajun. She could feel the tears in her eyes disappear.

'Why is it so easy to talk to him? Ah don' even know who this man is. She asked herself as she looked into his red on black eyes. 'Somethin' tells meh he is sincere about what he is sayin'. Maybe one day Ah'll be able ta touch again.' She thought to herself.

"Dat ain' dat long, I know from experience dat it is scary. Y' shouldn' give up though just cause dey can' be controlled on y'r first try." He told her with a warm smile.

"How do ya know what it is like?" She asked him. 'Ah'm sorry, but Ah doubt ya know what Ah'm goin' through.' She thought to herself.

Remy sighed. "When Gambit's power first came out, he couldn't touch nothin' either without makin' it go boom." He explained to her. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Couldn' touch nothin', and soon it caused problems at home. Told my family I wasn' comin' back until I got my powers controlled. Dey said dey could help, but I didn' want to hurt anyone. Was travelin' in Seattle when my powers really went crazy. Was inside a buildin' and caused it to blow up. It came down on moi and hundreds of other people. Dat was when my other power decided to come out den. Could feel all deir pain and sufferin'." He flinched. Those feelings of that day were still inside him.

"How did ya control it?" She asked him. 'That's gotta be terrible ta witness that.' She thought to herself.

"Dis man said he could help moi with my powers. He was able to put up a block on dem and place shields in my head to block out people's feelin's. Can still feel dem, but not as strong as it use to be." He told her looking into her emerald eyes. "But tell moi de truth, chere. Do y' think he cheated on y' because of y' powers or because of somethin' else?" He asked her.

Rogue opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. The answer started to come to her. "He got tired of meh. We've kissed before and he had no problem with that. He was never scared of meh." She whispered. 'Ah've been blamin' it on mah powers, when it wasn' even their fault for once.' She thought to herself as Remy hugged her.

Remy was about to say something when the door opened. "What the hell is goin' on here?" Logan growled as he entered the room and glared at Remy. He unsheathed his claws and started to approach the two. "What did you do?" He growled. He could smell that Rogue had been crying.

"Logan, he didn't do anythin'." Rogue defended Remy as she got up from the bed and stood in front of the Canadian. "We were just talkin'." She explained. Logan glanced down at Remy, who wasn't saying a word. He knew Rogue was telling the truth, but still wanted to know what was going on.

"Then why were ya cryin'?" He asked, determined to have answer.

"Ah had a fight with Bobby and Remy was makin' meh feel better." She told him.

"What did Popsicle do?" Logan asked protectively. Since the first day Rogue introduce him to Bobby, he didn't trust the younger man. Although, the feeling arose mostly because she was dating him. He didn't know where it came from, but fatherly instincts told him to protect Rogue and make sure any guy she dated knew not to hurt her. 'Guess I'll have to teach that kid a lesson.' He thought to himself.

Rogue shook her head. "Nothin', just a fight." She said to him. She didn't want to say he was cheating on her; otherwise, Logan would kill Bobby.

**Women's Room**

Scott and Jean entered the hotel room. "I'm going to walk around for a bit." She told Scott, who had picked up the phone and began dialing the number to the mansion.

"Alright, just be careful." He said to her.

"You don't have to worry. I'm just going to walk around the hotel." She said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

'Maybe I should have gone with her.' Scott thought to himself as someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello, thank you for calling Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster. This is Professor Charles speaking, how may I help you?" Charles asked.

"Professor, it is Scott. We found out some information on Magneto." Scott told his mentor. "Apparently, he is around here. Also, Sabertooth is with him and attacked a mutant a few days ago. We have the mutant staying here with us." He explained.

"I used Cerebro earlier today to try and track Magneto. I was unable to find him, but I did find out that Mystique is around the same location as the rest of you. I advise you and everyone to be careful. As for this mutant, did he or she tell you why Sabertooth attacked?" He asked Scott.

"No, he just said that Sabertooth attacked him one night and he was able to get away without a scratch. Could he be the mutant Magneto is looking for?" Scott asked curiously.

"I'm unsure. I will try to find out some more information tonight and call me in the morning. I am sorry I have to make this conversation short, but I have a meeting with a student." The Professor apologized.

"There's one more thing. There is something I want to get, it's a bit expensive." Scott said to the Professor as he went on to explain the item.

**On the Roof of the Hotel**

Ororo leaned against the cement ledge of the roof while looking down at the road. She sighed. 'Why did I even think he would have feelings for me? He loves Jean and always will.' She thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" She heard a female voice from behind her ask. She turned around to see her red-haired friend walking towards her.

"Just thinking, that is all." Ororo answered as she looked back down at the road.

"About Logan?" Jean asked with a small smile on her face. She knew Ororo had a tiny crush on Logan since they first met, but she also knew her friend would never admit it. She would always hide her feelings from others and act like nothing was wrong.

"I talked to him." Ororo said quietly.

"And how did it go?" Jean asked her friend.

"He said it was nothing." She answered softly. "I knew that it meant nothing to him. He was just upset and wasn't thinking straight."

Jean shook her head. "He won't admit it, but he does like you. When the jet crashed, I saw him comfort you." She started to chuckle at the next part. "He is as stubborn as you. Reason why you two would fit so well together."

Ororo shook her head. "He doesn't have feelings for me and never will. The woman he loves is you and I could never fill in that spot." She glanced over at Jean.

"He is wasting his time then. The only man I will ever be with is with Scott. He has to realize that and move on, which I think he did." Jean told her friend.

"How are you and Scott by the way?" The white-haired goddess asked the red-head.

Jean gave a small smile. "Before, it was like we were having problems connecting, but seems like that is changing. It is starting to feel like old times, again." She answered.

Ororo smiled at her friend. She hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. "I'm glad for the both of you. You two deserve it."

Unknowing to both women, they were being watched from the alley across the street. A large man with long brown hair was looking through binoculars while a blue-skinned woman stood next to him. "Are they there?" Mystique impatiently asked Sabertooth.

"I see two of them. I'm sure they got the punk inside." Sabertooth growled.

"Let's head back and tell Magneto." Mystique ordered as they both stalked out of the alley and headed down the dark street.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author Note: in here Rogue is 18, same goes for Bobby. Remy is 20. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**loneraven:** lol, ur right on the Bobby part. Before I was thinking of not having a Remy vs Bobby battle or maybe have Rogue drain him, nah then he is in her head for good., but now I am thinking of making one, seeing as I think no one is on Bobby's side. :) Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: hmm, didn't plan on making Bobby get beat up, but I am startin to think he really should, though can't decide if it should be Rogue, Logan, or Remy. Thanks for reviewing

**Rising Goddess**: glad ya are still enjoyin the story so far :) Thanks for reviewing

**jacx**: glad ya like it so far and continue to. :) Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: Bobby ruins everything, its in his job description. Well I am thinking of making a Bobby beating, seeing as everyone is not happy with him. Not sure if it should be Rogue, Logan or Remy that does it though. Thanks for reviewing

**Diaz F**: lol, he scares most ppl, he has killed before, is a rebel, but what scares the big bad Wolverine? Women. Well he will eventually fess up. Sorry there wasn't really any jott in here, I'll try ta make it up in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Mr. Drake shall be getting into trouble next chapter, mainly Rogue will be telling him what she thinks of his little 'game.' can't let him get away with that now. Thanks for reviewing

**jhessyemon**: glad are ya enjoying the story so far :) one of my fav. things to write is drama, so you can expect a lot of that, and romance. And there will be plenty more Bobby/Rogue/Remy scenes, especially in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty**: glad ya are enjoyin it so far :D I agree on the movie part, but if not like this, hopefully the movie will have some romy in it or Rogue run off with Remy and leave Bobby standing there (especially since Kitty is going after him in there). Thanks for reviewing


	7. A New Problem

Sorry this chapter might not be any good, kinda was in a bad mood when writing it. I am hoping it is a mean rumor, Gambit won't be in X3, and might be in X4 if there is one, those ppl are cruel

**Dedicated to loneraven, happy birthday my friend.**

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

It had almost been an hour since Bobby left the hotel room. 'What was I thinking leaving her alone with that guy? She better be alright.' He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He didn't bother to knock on the door; instead, he entered the room and found only Remy.

"Where's Rogue?" Bobby demanded, noticing his girlfriend was gone. "I swear, if you did anything to her, I'll make you pay." He growled at the Cajun as he stood in front of the older mutant.

Remy raised an eyebrow in amusement. He doubted this kid could stand a chance against him. The only thing he had seen the younger man do so far was whine about how his girlfriend wouldn't go out with him. "Believe moi, homme, I could never do anythin' as bad as y'. Seems y' already hurt dat fille." Remy told him as he stood up from the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Bobby asked as he grabbed Remy by the collar of his shirt. Of course, he still had to look up at Remy, since he was a few inches shorter than the Cajun. "I would never hurt Rogue." He said to the older man. Remy pushed Bobby away from him and straightened out his collar.

"She found de little message on y'r phone. She wasn' happy at all about dat and is talkin' with M'sieu Claws in de bathroom." Remy told him.

"What message? I didn't leave a message." Bobby commented as he looked over at his cell phone on the night stand. He saw the charger to the phone had been detached.

"Never said y' left one, some other fille call lookin' for y'. She was guessin' y'r date was canceled." Remy rolled his eyes at the younger man as he took a seat in the chair.

"What? I'm only dating Rogue. Who called?" Bobby demanded nervously.

"I don' know dese people's names. Also, quit y'r lyin'. Y' know dat dere is another fille y' ain' tellin' about." Remy accused Bobby as he put his feet up on the table next to him.

"I'm not lying. I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Bobby growled as he pushed Remy's feet off the table. "This isn't even your room, so don't make yourself comfortable. You're only here . . . I don't even know why you are here."

Remy glared at Bobby. "If y' ain' lyin' why y' so nervous den?" He asked.

"I'm not nervous. I don't like being accused of something that I didn't do!" Bobby shouted at the Cajun.

Remy shook his head. "I can sense y'r emotions and dey tellin' moi y' freakin' out. Now if y' were innocent, den why would y' have to be nervous?" Remy asked Bobby. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for the younger mutant to answer.

"Well, you're wrong then." Bobby answered, trying to calm himself. He had to talk to Rogue and clear things up.

"I doubt dat." Remy whispered as he stood up. "Dat femme in dere cared about y' and y' didn' give a damn, did y'? From what I saw, she was tryin' to make things work with y', but y' just whine when things don' go y'r way. When was de last time y' told her she looked beautiful?" He asked.

"This is none of your business, so why don't you just shut up?" Bobby snapped at Remy. "You don't know anything about any of us. Better yet, why don't you just leave here and go join Magneto or something?" Bobby suggested.

"I know enough to know dat de fille been upset and dis wasn' de first time y' caused it. Y' should really watch y'r mouth of what y' say to others." Remy threatened. He had picked up the remote to the TV and held it in front of him, charging it as soon as his fingers touched the black plastic. "Cause it can go and insult more den one." He glared at Bobby. His red eyes were glowing brightly. 'No need to tell him what de chere said to moi. Dat be her business. She want to tell dis loser sometime, she can.' He thought to himself.

Logan had demanded to know what was wrong with Rogue. He knew there was more that she wasn't telling him. She sat on the sink and he stood in front of her. "Come on, spill it, kid. I know somethin' ain't right. I can smell it on ya." Logan asked calmly.

Rogue sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Logan. He would know right away if she was. "Ah think me and Bobby are over." She responded to him.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?" He growled. 'I swear that brat will pay if he hurt ya.' He vowed to himself as Rogue continued.

"We were havin' problems before talkin' to each other. Earlier, Ah found a message on his cell phone from Kitty. She said that he told her we broke up and she couldn't wait ta go out with him." Rogue said as she lowered her head.

"Darlin', ya don't need that punk. Ya can do better than him. I didn' like him from the first day ya introduced me to him." He said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't ya tell me?" He asked her.

"Cause Ah know ya would hurt him and the last thing we need on this trip is a fight. Besides, it's mah problem Ah can deal with it." She told him as she raised her head and gave a weak smile.

"That ain't gonna work on me, darlin'. Ya know you can tell me anythin' and I'll listen. Also, it's not good ta keep all that bottled up inside ya. Ya need ta talk to someone or at least pound the shit outta Drake." He suggested to her. She chuckled.

"Ah did talk ta someone about it and it helped meh a bit." She told him. Her mood started to lightened up since she had started opening up to Logan.

"Who did ya talk to?" He asked confused. He didn't see Ororo, Jean, or Scott come in and didn't pick up any of their scents in the room. 'Unless she talked to that Gambit guy.' He thought to himself.

"Ah talked ta Remy. At first, Ah was blamin' mahself for the problem cause of mah powers. He made meh realize it wasn't because of meh. It was Bobby." She replied with a happy sigh. 'He was really nice ta talk ta. He didn't have ta even talk ta meh. He could of left meh by mahself. Instead, he tried ta make meh feel better and we've only known him for a day or two.' She thought to herself.

'So it was he who made her feel better.' Logan mused. "So, ya gonna be alright, kid?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Ah just need sometime before Ah confront Bobby on this stuff." She told him. "Thanks for talkin' ta meh." She smiled at Logan and she hopped off the sink.

"No problem, kid." He told her with a light smile.

"So, how are Storm and ya?" She asked him with a sly smirk. His eyes widened.

"How do ya- there is nothing going on between us." He defended himself.

"Ya like her, Ah know ya do. Ah think she likes ya too. Ya should ask her out sometime." Rogue suggested him as she opened the door to the bathroom.

Logan stayed behind thinking of what she had said. 'She does? No, she wouldn't go for anyone like me. A woman like her goes for someone better.' He thought to himself as he exited into the bedroom.

Rogue had come out to see Remy and Bobby glaring at each other. The Cajun was holding a glowing remote near Bobby whose hands were iced up and ready to attack. Remy decharged the remote and placed it down when he saw Rogue enter.

Bobby glanced over at Rogue. "Hey, I think we-" He began to say when she cut him off and started walking toward the door.

"-Ah don't wanna talk ta ya right now." She told him as she exited the room. Logan saw her exit and glared over at Bobby.

"Ya got some nerve doin' that ta her." Logan growled at Bobby as he began to approach the younger man. He could smell Bobby was extremely nervous and there was a hint of fear in the air.

"I swear, I didn't do anything." Bobby protested as he began to back away from Logan.

"Somehow I doubt that, Drake. I remember seein' ya lookin' at other girls when ya were with Rogue, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't think ya would actually try ta cheat on her." Logan growled while grabbing Bobby by the shirt, unsheathing his claws as he held them near the younger man's throat.

Remy took a seat in the chair and watched the scene. 'Kick his ass good or Gambit will.' Remy thought to himself as he watched the two. 'Mon Dieu, I'm getting way too involved with dese people. Not like I'm going to be staying with dem for much longer.'

"I didn't think ya were that kinda guy, but apparently I was wrong." Logan continued to growl as Bobby gulped. He did not try to squirm away from Logan, knowing he would probably be cut in two if he did.

"Logan, I-" Bobby began to say when Logan dropped him and retracted his claws. A few seconds later, Ororo opened the door and entered the room.

"What is going on here?" She asked, seeing Bobby get to his feet.

"Nothin'." Logan told her with a nod. He glanced down at Bobby who was keeping his distance from Logan.

'Damnit, why couldn' she come in a bit later.' Remy thought to himself disappointedly.

Scott was in the Lobby at the desk, making arrangements for the team to stay a few extra nights at the hotel. The service clerk booked them for three more nights and handed Scott the receipt. "Thank you, sir." He graciously spoke to the man as he folded the paper up.

Earlier, he had decided he wanted to do something special for Jean. Just a simple lunch was not enough. He wanted her to have the best night of her life. Also, had made plans to go the most expensive restaurant in the area, visit the Eiffel Tower to look over the city, and then he had an even bigger surprise waiting for her later.

"Haven't seen you around here. You new?" He heard a female ask him. He looked to his left to find a blonde woman wearing a white coat that reached to her knees along with white pants and a white tank top.

"Here for a visit." He said her. She smiled at him and stepped closer.

"You and me should get together sometime. I could show you a_ real_ good time." She winked at him as he jerked away from her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm here with some friends and my GIRLFRIEND." He told her as she gave him a disappointed look.

"Such a shame, but I wonder, where is she?" The blonde asked as she looked to the right and left. "Leaving you all alone to get the paper work. Unless that is her right over there?" The woman looked over at a woman sitting in the lobby by herself.

"No, she is in the room and I told her I would get these things taken care of. If you don't mind, I'm going to go see her." Scott told her, half annoyed. He started walking away from her when she said something that caught his attention.

"So you're looking for Magneto?" The woman asked. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He asked her as she took a few steps toward him.

"Charles gave me a call and said you were around here." She answered as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You know the Professor?" He asked as he brushed her hand away.

"I met him a while back at a mutant rights convention. Nice man. I'm guessing your Scott. Am I right?" She asked him as she ran a finger down his cheek.

"Yeah, he told you about me?" He asked. 'Does this woman ever stop?' He thought to himself. 'She doesn't look like anyone that the Professor would ever talk to.' He added.

"Of course. He told me about his school for mutants. You were one of his first, then there was one called Ororo Munroe, and Jean whatever her last name is." The woman gave a small chuckle.

"Her last name is Grey and she is my girlfriend. Now if you have any information it would be helpful." He said to her.

"Of course darling, I can help you and your little X-Men." She told him as she batted her eyes at him.

"Great, I'll take you back to the room-" He began to say when she cut him.

"What's the hurry?" She asked. "I'm sure Magneto isn't going anywhere. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better." She said to him.

'Don't be rude.' Scott reminded himself. "We need to get the information on Magneto. It's important." He told her.

"Alright, alright darling, I'll tell you the information first. Lead the way." She said to him, the smirk still on her face.

"What's your name first?" He asked her. 'Maybe I should call the Professor and ask him if he really does know this woman.' He thought to himself.

"Emma Frost."

**End of Chapter 7 **

Special thanks to: **loneraven, jhessyemon, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, dreamer's dawn, bored247, jacx, kyo-kitty **(I am with ya all the way on that :), **Rising Goddess, Spicy Sweet, sweet n' crazy** (there will be, don't worry :) **PadfootGal, and sakura5tar**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs) and to answer everyones question, Bobby will be beaten up, but not for a while.


	8. New Couple

Nothing really to say here, except hope ya enjoy the chapter :) Thank you very much to dreamer's dawn for proofreadin this.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

Logan and Ororo had stepped outside the room, leaving Bobby alone with Remy. "What was going on in there?" She asked the Canadian, who silently leaned against the wall a moment before answering.

'How could someone so beautiful fall for someone like me?' He thought to himself, then realized that he hadn't answered her question. "Nothin'. Drake just needed a little lesson." Logan replied.

Ororo raised an eyebrow at him. "From the looks of it, _you_ were having more of a lesson. What happened?" The white-haired goddess asked. She wouldn't let him leave until he said to her what went on in there.

"Drake cheated on Rogue." He told her. She gave a shocked expression.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing. How is Rogue?" Ororo asked him curiously. She remembered she hadn't seen the younger girl in the room.

"I talked ta her. She said she was hurt and didn't want ta face him right now. Can't blame the kid. I gave Drake a little warnin': if he ever hurts her again." a SNIKT filled the quiet hallway, "the only date he'll be having is with my claws." He replied..

"Logan, I don't think the Professor would like us bringing home Bobby in a body bag. Try to control your temper around him. What he did was very wrong." She told him.

"Yeah, I know. But, he needs ta know he can't get away with that stuff. She deserves better than that little runt." He growled.

Ororo smiled at him. "I am sure Rogue will find the perfect man for her. She might have made a mistakes in the past, but I'm sure she learned from them and will be able to move on." She said to him as she turned to leave. "I'm going to check on Jean."

'Say somethin' before she leaves!' He was shouting at himself. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. No one else was around. "Ororo!" He called to her.

She turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"Ya want ta go get somethin' ta eat tomorrow? Ya don't have ta if ya don't want ta. Just a suggestion." Logan told her as he scratched behind his neck. 'This is where she turns around and leaves, thinkin' y'r a dumbass. I should of planned it better.' He cursed to himself, and was shocked to see she was still standing there.

"Sure, that sounds lovely." She nodded her head as she turned back around and entered the women's room.

Logan was in shock. He thought for sure she would give him a weird look or back away from him. She had actually said 'yes'. A small smile crept on his face as he thought about the white-haired goddess.

His concentration broken when he saw Scott coming down the hallway with a blonde haired woman following behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Who's this?" Logan asked as the blonde smiled at him and held out her hand.

"My name is Emma Frost. I am guessing you're Logan, am I correct?" Emma asked as she shook Logan's hand. The Canadian looked over at Scott.

"The Professor told you about him, too?" Scott asked her.

"Of course, he said something about a new mutant who could not remember his past." Emma replied as she ran a hand across Logan's cheek.

'There's somethin' fishy about this woman. I can smell it.' He thought to himself as he swept her hand away from him. "Nice ta meet ya, why are ya here?" He demanded to know.

Emma chuckled a bit. "My, my, don't you cut to the chase right away? I have news on Magneto that you should find interesting. Shall I tell you gentlemen here or in the room?" She asked them.

"This way, but when we get into the room you're calling the Professor." Scott told her. He still had his doubts that this woman really knew Charles Xavier.

"Alright." She said to Scott with a smile. They entered the room to find Jean, Rogue, and Ororo sitting on the bed, talking quietly. Jean was by Rogue since she needed to examine the younger woman's wrist.

"Who's this?" Ororo asked the two men as the new woman made herself right at home. She sat down on the bed next to Ororo and stretched out her legs.

"This is Ms. Emma Frost. She said she is a friend of the Professor's." Scott began to explain. Both Ororo and Jean gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "She has news about Magneto. Can you please call the Professor now?" He asked the blonde haired woman.

Emma smiled at him and ran a finger under his chin. "Only cause you asked so nicely, darling." She told him as she scooted off the bed and walked over to the phone. Jean was giving her a death glare. She then turned her gaze to her boyfriend.

_I swear I didn't do anything. _Scott told Jean over their telepathic link. Jean nodded as she saw him out of the corner of her eye follow her glare back to the blonde.. The red head was very tempted to throw this woman right out the window.

"Hello, Charles? Haven't heard from you in a while, darling. How have you been?" Emma asked into the phone as she sat down next to Jean.

'There is no way the Professor is actually talking to her.' Scott thought to himself. Emma then winked over at him as she continued to talk.

Just then, Bobby entered the room as quietly as he could. Logan turned and growled at the young man. A smirk almost came to his face when he saw Bobby. His slightly swollen right eye had a garish purplish black bruise. 'Hehe, guess the Cajun is good for somethin' after all.' He thought to himself.

Rogue raised an eyebrow when she saw Bobby's black eye, but as soon as he looked at her, she turned away. "Oh, Scott. The Professor wishes to speak with you." Emma stated as she passed the phone to Scott.

"Hello, Professor?" Scott asked into the phone. The only thing coming to his mind was this was not really the Professor. 'Maybe she is playing mind tricks on us, unless she does really know him.' He reminded himself.

"Yes, Scott. I see you met my friend, Emma Frost. I called her earlier and told her where she could find you. She told me she had heard Magneto was in the neighborhood and wanted to help." Xavier told him. Scott's mouth almost fell open.

'She does know him. I got to remind myself later to ask what went through his mind when making friends with her.' He thought to himself as he glanced over at Emma. She had a seductive smile spread across her face. "Hopefully, we will be able to find Magneto. Good-bye, Professor." He said as he hung up the phone.

"I told you I knew Charles." Emma pointed out. "I suppose now you want the information on Magneto?" She asked them.

'Yeah, and then you can leave.' Jean thought to herself. She had met the blonde haired woman only minutes ago and already didn't like her. She could see by the look Scott gave that he didn't like her either. The way Emma had winked at him and called him 'darling' made Jean's blood boil. Scott was _her_ boyfriend. "It would be helpful." Jean told her in the calmest voice she could produce.

Emma looked over at Jean and gave a small smile. "Alright, dear." The blonde began as she turned back to Scott. "From what I've found out, Magneto wants to break into one of the government buildings in New Mexico. Apparently, he has been planning something. My guess is that it is a backup plan in case mutants decide they no longer want to be harassed by humans. Whatever is in that building is thought to be able to wipe out every mutant on the planet." She explained to them.

"Why don't he just go in there himself and get it?" Logan asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Emma turned her head in his direction and smiled. "Because the government already knows about him. They have been keeping tabs of where he goes and what he does, but until he attacks, the little strike force is useless." She told them as she turned back to Scott. "Any other questions you want answered, cutie?" She asked him.

Jean clenched her fingers around the blanket beneath her. If there was no one in the room, this other woman would have been thrown across the continent by now.

"So why is he in Paris? Wouldn't it be easier ta be in New Mexico if he was gonna sneak inta a buildin'?" Rogue asked her.

"The building has one of the highest security system in the world. No one can get by it without being undetected. To be able to get into the building, he would need someone who knew what they were doing." She said as she rested her cheek against the headboard of the bed.

"That's why he wants the Cajun, I'm guess?" Logan asked her.

"Very good. From what my source has told me, Remy LeBeau is one of the top thieves in the world." Emma said as she watched Scott walk over to Jean and sit next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers. 'Let's see how long that lasts.' Emma thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Rogue said as she got up from her spot on the bed. Bobby attempted to take a step in front of her to talk to her, but Logan grabbed his shoulder firmly and yanked him back. Rogue wouldn't make eye contact with her boyfriend as she exited the room.

"How did you get this information?" Ororo asked Emma. She didn't know what to think of the blonde woman. She could tell that the woman upset Jean and she couldn't blame her friend. Emma seemed to be flirting with Scott.

"As I said before, I have a reliable source around here. I ask him to find me something and he will get it for me." Emma told the white haired woman.

"There's one thing I wanna know." Logan spoke up. "How did he get Sabertooth outta prison? How was he able to manage that?" He asked her.

Emma chuckled at him. "You don't know that one?" She asked him as she turned to the others. They didn't know what she found so funny. "Please, from the encounters Charles has told me about, you should know who works for Magneto and what they can do." She hinted to them.

"Mystique." Scott whispered. That was the only person that came to mind. She could easily disguise herself as a guard and waltz right into the place without anyone knowing who she was.

"Very good, I can see why you're the leader." Emma smiled over at him. Jean glared back at her.

"Why wouldn't he just have Mystique go in there to get the stuff he wants?" Bobby asked. He didn't understand everything that was being said except for a few things.

"They have detectors in there. Mystique might be good at fooling the cameras, but not when they surveillance scans' your body for mutant DNA as soon as someone walks in the front door." Emma answered the youngest mutant in the room.

Rogue opened the door to the men's room where they had left Remy. As soon as she entered the room, she looked over at the chair he usually sat in and found it empty. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw him climbing out the window. "Goin' somewhere?" Rogue asked as she came closer to him.

Remy started cursing to himself. He had debated earlier if he should stay or leave. He had thought he would be better off on his own again. He only had a few more days until he had to leave Paris and he had spent some of it with people he didn't even know. He pulled his leg inside the room and turned to look at her. "Guess not anymore." He said to her as he shut the window.

"What were ya doin'?" She asked him curiously.

"Just stretchin' my leg out and gettin' some fresh air. Too stuffy in dis room." He told her innocently.

"Ya were plannin' on leavin', weren't ya?" She asked him as she folded her arms over her chest. She smiled at him. "Ah wouldn' blame ya. Puttin' up with everythin' that has been goin' on around here. Sorry about earlier. Ya shouldn' of had ta comfort meh." She told him.

"Non, Remy didn' mind at all. Besides, no one should have dat happen to dem. Dat boy needs a kick in de ass." He stated to her. She gave a small laugh.

"Ah just can't believe he did that ta meh. Not ta mention, he told Kitty we had broken up and started dating her. Ah wonder if he was plannin' on dumpin' meh for her soon." She said sadly.

"He's stupid. He has no idea of what he is throwin' away. Any guy would be lucky to have y' in deir life. Dey be lucky enough to set deir eyes on y'." He told her as he looked into her emerald eyes.

A shiver ran down Rogue's spine at what he said. "Ah had a question: did ya do that ta Bobby?" She asked him as he drew closer.

Remy smirked down at her. "Oui, he started goin' on about how he didn' know what he did wrong. Couldn' take it anymore. As soon as de claws left, de iceman hit de floor." He answered her.

"Why did ya do that?" She asked him in a daze. She was not mad about Bobby being punched. Heck, she would have done it herself.

"Cause he insulted y', mon chere." He told her as leaned down to kiss her. Normally, she would reject such an advance, but Rogue found herself falling for his charm. She placed a hand on his shoulder as their lips finally met. Closing her eyes, she began to think of two things.

The first was how she couldn't believe she was kissing him. They hadn't known each other that long. She did have to admit to herself though, he was a lot better kisser than Bobby. After admitting that, the only thing keeping her mind completely focusing on Remy was the second thing. Why hadn't she absorbed any part of his memory or powers yet?

**End of Chapter 8**

Special thanks to: **loneraven, kyo-kitty, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, sweet n' crazy, jacx, Diaz F, Rising Goddess, bored247, jhessyemon, silverbells (almost forgot about that, thanks for the reminder), the supernugget, dreamer's dawn, Chica De Los Ojos Café, and PadfootGirl **(you just have me a idea, thanks :). Thank you all so very much for reviewing the last chapter. I'm not sure on it yet, but I'm thinking of putting a Jean vs Emma battle later, well see.


	9. Truth

WHEW! I was surprised I got this chapter up before I picked up Legends (which will be taking up my time until I beat that game)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Remy as she took a step back. She placed a finger on her lips as she stared into his mesmerizing red eyes. "How?" She whispered as she lowered her hand.

"How what, chere?" He asked her as she took a seat on the bed.

"Ah didn't absorb ya. Every time Ah've touched someone, Ah've always absorbed their memories or powers. This time, nothin'." She stated. She let her good hand rest lightly on her other hand.

Remy raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her. "Got a question: what were y'r feelin's when ya touched de other people?" He asked her. She looked over at him confused, but answered anyway.

"When Ah first kissed David, Ah was nervous. Ah had never kissed a boy before. Ah was scared he would think Ah was a bad kisser. Then, Ah absorbed him. Later when Ah came ta the mansion, Ah went inta Logan's room ta talk ta him one night. He ended up scaring me." She lied. She didn't want to tell him that Logan had stabbed her.

"And Ah ended up absorbin' him. When Bobby and Ah first kissed, Ah was afraid Ah would kill him. Every time after that, Ah was. . . afraid also." She stated as she began to realize a pattern. Every time she had been afraid to touch someone, she ended up absorbing them.

"What about with moi?" He asked her. He really didn't need to since he felt she was calm and relaxed.

"Ah didn't feel nervous for some reason, or afraid. For some reason, it felt right when Ah kissed ya." She answered him. "Do ya think mah powers are affected by mah emotions?" She asked him.

"Sounds like it, chere. Every time y' afraid, nervous, or, scared y'r powers decide to come out. Dis time y' didn't feel dat, so dey stayed away." He said to her.

A small smile crept on Rogue's face. The thought of being able to touch again thrilled her. She had thought she would never be able to feel another living thing as long as she lived. "Um do ya think. . . " She began to say, but was afraid.

"What is it?" He asked her as he took her good hand.

"Ah know this may sound stupid ta ya, but could Ah touch your face?" She asked him.

Remy smiled at her. "Dat ain' stupid, chere. Y' can if y' want." He told her. She raised her gloved hand to her mouth and bit the material to pull the glove off. She laid it to her side and ran a hand across Remy's face. Her bare fingers outlined his perfect jaw line.

"Ah can't believe Ah'm able ta touch." She could feel tears of happiness swarm her eyes. They heard the door begin to open and Rogue lowered her hand away from Remy.

**In the other room**

"I think we should get some rest." Scott suggested to the others. It was already late at night and they all would have a busy day the next.

"Good night, Scott." Jean told him as she kissed him on the lips right in front of Emma. The blonde hair woman rolled her eyes and looked away.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered back to her as he left with Bobby. Logan stayed behind with Ororo.

"So, we still on for tomorrow?" Logan asked her. He kept thinking she would change her mind when she realized with whom she agreed to go out. He was shocked when she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I will see you then. Good night, Logan." She said to him. A small smile crept on his face as he turned to leave.

Bobby and Scott entered their hotel room and found Remy and Rogue together.

Rogue got up from the bed. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow?" She asked him just as Scott and Bobby walked in.

"Of course, chere." Remy answered as he stood up as well. He raised her bare hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Bonne nuit, mon chere." He smiled at her as he kissed her hand. He could see Bobby out of the corner of his eye glaring at him.

"See ya then, Remy." Rogue told him as she left the room, walking right past Bobby.

**Back in the Woman's Room**

Ororo turned to see Jean giving her a grin. "What?" The white-haired goddess asked.

"You didn't tell me the two of you scheduled a date. I'm so happy for you both." Jean told her best friend as she hugged Ororo.

"I must say, I was surprised he asked me to go out with him." Ororo told her as she stepped back away from the redhead. A smile was still spread across her face.

"I'm sure you two will have fun tomorrow. You have to tell me about it." Jean said to her. Ororo chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, my friend." She replied as she stretched her arms before her. "I believe I will go take a shower. Please do not harm our guest." Ororo told her as she looked over at Emma, who sat in a chair in front of the beds. An elbow rested on the table as her fingers relaxed against her forehead.

"I will try." Jean whispered as Ororo entered the bathroom. "So, Miss Frost, how long have you known the Professor?" Jean asked her. She didn't know what else to say besides 'stay away from my boyfriend or else.'

"I've known him for around two years. I've kept in contact with him over the phone." Emma answered, refusing to look at Jean. "What about you?" She asked carelessly.

"I was having problems with my powers years ago. He offered to help me with them." She responded.

"That's nice, honey. If you don't mind, I am going to get some rest." Emma said as she got up and pushed past Jean.

"There is one last thing." Jean told her, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

"And what would that be?" Emma asked as she turned her head to glance at Jean.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with Scott." The red-haired woman told her. Emma turned around to face her. A smile was spread across her face.

"Why would I want to do that? He is such an attractive man. What woman would not want to flirt with him?" Emma chuckled at her as she approached Jean. "I can get any guy I desire, including yours. Seriously, who would choose you over me?"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Scott is not like that." Jean told her. She was having a hard time controlling herself. All she wanted to do was fling this woman out of the room. 'Who does she think she is?' Jean thought to herself.

"Yes, that's what they all say. But in the end, they all are at my feet. Enjoy being with him for now." Emma told her as she turned and started walking over to the bed to lie down.

Emma did not see Jean's eyes flash to gold and then returned to their normal green. 'Yes, we will see. Except you will go home empty handed.' Jean thought to herself just as Rogue entered the room for bed.

**The Next Day-Downtown Paris**

Logan and Ororo strolled side by side down the sidewalk admiring the view. They had just visited some stores to look around. The whole time Logan wanted to wrap an arm around her waist, but was afraid she would push him away. So, he kept his distance from her.

"This looks like a nice place for lunch." Ororo suggested as they stopped in front of a restaurant. It didn't look very fancy, but not fast food either. "You want to stop here or go somewhere else?" She asked him.

"If ya wanna eat here, we can eat here." He responded to her. Truthfully, the people walking out of the restaurant were giving them weird looks and he didn't know if they should enter.

Ororo took his hand, which he didn't expect her to do, and led him into the restaurant. They seated themselves by the window. "Do ya want me ta get something for ya?" He asked her as he pushed in her chair.

"I'll take a garden salad." Ororo told him with a smile. He smiled down at her and nodded.

'Why is she with me? Of all people.' He thought to himself as he went to get their food.

Ororo closed her eyes as she relaxed against the chair. She couldn't believe she was having so much fun with Logan. She thought he would like things the complete opposite of her, but found out how wrong she was. He suggested they visit an art museum. She never knew he was into that kind of thing. He seemed more like the kind that would want nothing like that. Today, she learned he acted like a big tough guy, but was one of the sweetest she ever met.

"Ororo?" She heard a male voice say from behind her. She turned her head to look at someone she thought she would ever see again.

'Oh my god.' She thought to herself as she looked at the man approaching her. "Forge?" She asked as he stopped by her.

"It's nice to see you, Ororo. I've been wondering how you were doing." He greeted as he gazed down at her.

"I've been fine. How have you been?" She asked him. She could feel her heart break when looking at him. She had loved this man so much and he broken her heart.

"I'm doing well. I am here on a business trip with my fiancé." He told her. Ororo gave him a weak smile.

"It is good to hear you're doing so well." She half smiled at him, refusing to show her sadness. 'I see you had no problem getting over me.' She thought to herself sadly as Logan returned to the table.

"Who are you?" Logan asked as he glared at Forge. He glanced down at Ororo and smelled her sadness. 'What did ya do?' He thought to himself angrily.

"Logan, this is Forge. Forge, this is Logan." Ororo introduced the two men to each other. Forge smiled and raised his hand to Logan.

"Nice to meet you." Forge greeted the Canadian, who took his hand and squeezed it so hard he heard a crack. "Ow, that's quite a handshake you have there." Forge stated as he yanked his hand away and began rubbing it.

"Nice ta meet ya too, bub." Logan growled in a low voice. He didn't like this guy at all. 'As soon as this punk is outta here, I gotta ask Ororo who he is. Somethin' about him upsets her.' He thought to himself.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ororo, but Amanda is waiting at the hotel. I told her I would pick us up some lunch. Hope to see you again, Ororo." He told her as he bowed his head and turned around to leave.

Logan glared as the other man left. "Who was that?" He asked her as he sat down across from her.

"Someone I thought I would never see again." Ororo answer as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"The punk hurt ya?" He asked her as he took her hand.

"A few years ago he stayed at the mansion. He set up most of the equipment in the War and Danger Rooms. We had grown close and dated for a year." She started to say.

"One day, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." Logan felt his heart skip a beat when she told him this. He never heard about any of this and began to wonder why she never told anyone. "I was about to answer, but before I could, he got up and told me to forget it. He said he didn't know what he was saying. A few days later, he left the mansion without saying good-bye." Ororo placed her other hand over her eyes.

"The guy is a moron, Ororo. He didn't seem ta care about yer feelin's. If ya want, I can go hunt him down and gut him." Logan offered as he rubbed her hand.

"No, that's alright. I've gotten over it, but I just never thought I would ever see him again. It brought back bad memories. I used to think no one would ever want to date me and that there was something wrong with me. This is the closest thing I've had to a date since then." She stated. She was about to wipe the other tear that escaped her eye, but Logan raised his hand to her face and swiped it away.

"I find that hard ta believe. Yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Like I said before, that guy is an idiot. He has no idea what he could of had. I promise, I'll never do anythin' like that to ya." Logan swore to her as he took her other hand in his.

Ororo looked into his blue eyes. "What?" She asked him, not believing what he just said. 'Is he saying he wants to date me?' She thought to herself. She didn't consider the time they had spent together that day a date. It was only a simple friends going out.

"If ya want ta, I'd like go out with ya."He offered to her, unsure if she would accept.

A smile appeared on her face. "I would love that." She told him. He smirked at her as he leaned across the table and kissed her.

**Back at the Hotel**

Jean stared out the window. She did not hear someone snuck behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She turned her head to see Scott behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How are you?" He asked her.

She gave him a small smile. "Been better." She whispered to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. These past few days, she had been happy. This was the first time he had seen her without a smile on her beautiful face.

"Would you ever fall for another woman?" She asked him. She didn't know why she was questioning him. She knew he loved her. It was what Emma said that had her rethinking.

"What? I would never fall for another woman. You're the only person that I have ever had feelings about. Ever since I met you, I wanted to be with you. The best day of my life was when you agreed to go out with me." He answered her.

Jean smiled as she turned around to face him. "So, you would never fall for someone? Even if she threw herself at you?" She asked him.

"Of course not. Is this about Emma?" He asked her. She averted her eyes from him. He gave a small smile as he lifted her chin to have her look at him. "Jean, I would never leave you for her. She might be pretty, but she isn't you. I could never love another woman as much as I love you." He assured her as he kissed her.

Jean kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I knew it. Why was I so worried?' She thought to herself as they broke the kiss. 'Cause I don't want to lose him.' She answered herself.

"So, do you want to go out for a bit?" He asked her.

"What about the others?" She questioned him.

"They'll be fine as long as they stay in the hotel. Maybe while we are out, we can have a look around. It's weird. I'm surprised Magneto hasn't tried anything yet, but he might not know where we are." Scott mused to himself making Jean chuckle at him. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"You're so cute when you're playing leader." She laughed as they both headed out the door.

Emma opened the bathroom door and looked at where the couple had just been. "We'll see about that." She whispered as she strolled over to the phone and started dialing.

After a few rings, someone finally answered. "Hello?" A male voice asked into the phone. A smile appeared across Emma's face.

"Hello, John. Tell Erik it's time."

End of Chapter 9

Special Thanks to: **sweet n' crazy, Rising Goddess, Spicy Sweet, Loneraven, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, dreamer's dawn, jacx, Chica De Los Ojos Café, and Strato-stormy**. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter (hugs you all). And yes, Jean will be teaching Emma a lesson later.

Next Chapter: a lot of big things happen next chapter, plus very evil little cliffhangers. Not gonna say what happens, but it is a chapter ya shouldn't miss. :)


	10. Behind You

Sorry about this chapter, I kinda decided to add a few cliffhangers in here. Well, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have, but they laughed at me. So until then I own nothing.

* * *

Jean and Scott had exited the hotel only a few minutes ago and were enjoying the fresh air. Scott had an arm wrapped around Jean's waist as she leaned her head against his chest. She felt much more at ease since he had sworn to her he only cared for her and not Emma.

"It's so beautiful here." Jean whispered to him. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He told her. She smiled as she leaned further into his chest.

"Where do you think Magneto would hide? Like you said earlier, if he was here he would have made his move by now. Maybe his lackeys are here, but not him." Jean suggested to him. Scott nodded.

"That's what I've been thinking. Why would they take their time? They would have already attacked. When we get back, I am going to call the Professor and see if he can track them down again." He said to her as they turned the corner and came face to face with Bobby.

"Bobby, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hotel." Scott told the younger man as he released Jean. Bobby shrugged.

"I was getting bored in there, so I decided to take a walk. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked the couple.

"No, but please tell someone before you leave." Jean told him.

"I would have come back, it's not like anything could happen to me. Besides, if I got attacked I could freeze them." Bobby said as he leaned against the wall.

"Until we know for sure Magneto is not here for sure, we want everyone to check in with us. What would you of done if you were ambushed?" Scott scolded the younger man for his foolishness.

"Well Storm and Wolverine left without checking in with you." Bobby countered Scott.

"Yes, but they went together, not by themselves." Scott said to him. He sighed. "Come along with us, until we get to back to the hotel."

"Fine." Bobby huffed as he straightened up. Jean and Scott started down the walkway he had just entered from. He turned around to watch them walk. A smile crept on his face as his eyes flashed yellow.

"Whatever you say." Mystique whispered as she followed behind them disguised at Bobby.

**Back at the Hotel- Lobby**

Remy and Rogue had decided to take a walk around the hotel since they couldn't leave it. Logan had warned them earlier before he left with Ororo that they were supposed to stay in the hotel, or he would skin Remy alive.

"So, what is it exactly y' people do?" Remy asked her. She had mentioned she was part of a group called the X-Men. He had heard the guy with glasses say something about it, but didn't know what he was talking about.

"We're a group of mutants that help other mutants. We live in a mansion, well it is actually a school that teaches mutants how ta use their powers. We've saved the world a few times since Ah joined. Who knows how many times it was saved by them before Ah joined." Rogue answered.

"And y' have one of those leather uniforms Gambit saw de hair man wear?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone in the group gets one when ya join." She answered him.

"Gotta model dat for moi later on." He winked down at her, causing her to blush. They saw Emma exit the elevator and started heading for the exit, but not before running into them.

"Oh, hello, what was your name again? It must have slipped my mind." Emma greeted the Southern couple.

"It's Rogue." She answered the blonde.

"I wasn't talking for your codename, what was your real name again? You do not need to be rude with me." Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"If Ah won't tell mah name ta most of the people back home, what makes ya think Ah'm tell ya mah name?" Rogue countered her. She really didn't like this woman's attitude toward her.

"Whatever." Emma said as she looked over at Remy, who was glaring at her. "And your Gambit, am I correct?" She asked him.

"Oui, dat I am." He answered her. 'What is with dis woman, I'm gettin' really bad vibes off her.' He thought to himself.

"Well I have things I need to do. I'll see you darlings later. Ta, ta." She turned away from them and began walking away from them.

"She rude, ain' she." Remy said as he looked down at Rogue.

"Yeah, Ah don't know why she is even here. She was supposed ta give us information, but it doesn't seem ta be right. Mostly all Ah've seen her do is go after Mr. Summers." She told him.

"Well, mebbe. If we lucky she won' come back, or better yet, a piano will fall from a window and hit her." He suggested. Rogue chuckled at his comment. He took her bare hand in his and kissed it. "Shall we go somewhere else, chere?" He asked her.

"Sure, Ah think Ah wanna change. Ah don't like this shirt." She answered him.

**Downtown Paris**

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and call, darlin?" Logan asked Storm as they stopped at a payphone.

"I don't want to disturb Jean and Scott. It will only take a minute. I want to make sure the Professor knows the kids have a test today." She answered him as she started dialing.

"You're a cruel woman." He told her with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you will find out how cruel I can be later." She winked at him as the Professor answered.

"Hello, thank you for calling-" Xavier began to say, but Ororo stopped him before he could continue.

"-Hello Professor, this is Storm." She said into the phone.

"Ah, it is good to hear from you. I was thinking about giving a call down there." The Xavier told her. Ororo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Something felt very wrong.

"I forgot to tell Scott this yesterday when he talked to you." She was about to tell him about the test.

"You must be mistaken. I did not speak with Scott yesterday." He said to her. Ororo looked at Logan before she continued.

"But we were there when he talked to you. Your friend Emma called you and then Scott spoke with you." She told him.

"I do not have a friend named Emma, what was her last name?" The Professor asked in a worried tone.

"Frost." She answered.

"Oh my, this is not good. One of the reasons I had wanted to speak with one of you was because I had found out Magneto had hired a woman named Emma Frost. I do not know if she has joined his Brotherhood or not, but you must be cautious. You must warn Scott and the others of her and get away from her. I am sure Magneto won't be far behind." He warned her.

Ororo raised a hand over her mouth. "They are back at the hotel with her. I will speak with you later Professor, thank you for the information." She said to him as she hung up. Logan was standing there, waiting to hear what had made her so uneasy.

"What is it, darlin?" He asked her as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He said he didn't talk with Scott yesterday and that Emma is working for Magneto." She responded as Logan growled.

"Damnit, we left the kids back there. We gotta go." He said as he took her hand as she took off into the air. They hoped they would be able to make it back before anything happened. Unfortunately, they wouldn't.

**Roof of the Hotel**

Bobby stood on the roof of the hotel overlooking the city deep in thought. "It's not fair. This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered to himself. His time with Kitty hadn't been that long. He liked her, and didn't know how to tell her he was still with Rogue. He didn't want to tell Rogue he was cheating on her. He hoped everyone in the end would just work out.

He pounded his fist into the cement of the wall. Now he had lost Rogue, and Kitty would most likely find out about it, leaving him with no one. "I should have never lead her on." He said to himself as he heard the door to the roof open.

He sighed. He came up here to be alone, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. 'Might as well go back to the room. Hopefully those two have left.' He thought to himself as he heard a clicking nose of a lighter click open and then close. He turned around to see an old friend standing behind him.

"Long time no see, Drake." Pyro smirked as he clicked open his lighter again. A flame appeared as he smirked at Bobby. "Let's solve that little question: can ice within stand fire?"

**Inside the Hotel**

"So after dis y' want to go get some lunch? Remy thought he saw a café in de hotel." He asked her.

Rogue put a finger to her lips like she was thinking about it. "Sounds like fun." She smiled at him as she opened the door to the women's room. Remy followed her in.

"Mebbe after dat we could go out somewhere. I know of de best places in Paris." He told her as she looked through a bag for a new shirt to put on.

"We'll have ta ask Scott or Logan when they come back. Otherwise, Ah'd love ta go with ya." She smiled at him.

"Gee, that does sound like fun." They heard a growl from the back of the room. Rogue threw the shirt down and quickly went to Remy's side. Remy pulled out his bo staff and held it protectively in front of Rogue and himself as Sabertooth stalked closer to them.

**End of Chapter 10**

Special Thanks to: sweet n' crazy, Loneraven, Rising Goddess, sakura5tar, silverbells (they will be finding out soon, and nope, I've already beaten it :), WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, CykePhoenixSummers (you got nothing to worry about, he won't go with Emma :), Chica De Los Ojos Café (yayy you got it right:), dreamer's dawn, Diaz F, jacx, Strato-stormy, PadfootGal (in here, only person who knows her name is Logan), Spicy Sweet, Wen1, and jhessyemon. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. (Hugs ya all)


	11. Too Late

Hope ya enjoy, and sorry this is kinda later update than I wanted it to be. The next one hopefully will be up sooner

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have (okay so I tried to buy Gambit), but they laughed at me and said not in this lifetime. So until then I own nothing.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby growled as ice appeared in his hands.

"Magneto sent us on a little mission. So when we were drawling from the hat, I got lucky. I was assigned to knock out frosty." John replied as he began to approach Bobby.

"Like that will happen in this lifetime. I knocked you out during training sessions. I can do it now." Bobby told him as he waited for John to attack, but the other man still hadn't.

"That was because we were under restriction. This time there is no one to say stop, no one to help you, and this time it is all real." Pyro said as a flame shot from his lighter and right at Bobby, who quickly dodged it.

"Haha, this is going to be so much fun." John laughed as he saw Bobby pick himself up.

"I am really not in the mood for this. I have better things to do than to waste my time on you." Iceman yelled at Pyro.

"What, like hang out with Rogue?" John smirked even further as he saw Bobby glare at him. "Let me guess, you guys are going through a tough time?" He asked as a flame left the lighter and traveled to his other hand.

"It's none of your business what is going on between me and Rogue. We maybe having a little problem right now, but we will soon be back to how we were before." Bobby shouted at Pyro. "Why don't you go back to your little hole with the Brotherhood and stay there!"

"Oh I am so hurt. I see you still need to work on your insults." John rolled his eyes at his ex-friend. "Rogue would be really stupid if she went back with you. Hm, maybe I should give her my number. The hairball is supposed to be getting her and the Cajun guy anyway." He stated.

"You leave her alone or I swear to god-" Bobby began to threaten him.

"You'll do what? Whine at me? Please, that is the only thing you are really good at. I'm surprised they even let you on the X-Men team." Pyro laughed at him as he shot the flame in his hand at Bobby, who immediately put up an ice wall. Unfortunately, the wall ended up melting and the flame hit Bobby, burning parts of his shirt.

"See what I mean? You don't stand a chance against me." Pyro smirked as he began to approach closer.

"How much you want to bet on that!" Bobby yelled as he froze Pyro's feet together.

"Oh, I'm shaking." Pyro said sarcastically as he flicked his lighter to produce another flame and sent it by his feet to melt the ice. "Come on, weren't you paying attention during science class? When you put fire near ice, it melts." He shouted as he sent another flame right at him.

Bobby tried to shield himself with ice, but it did not work. He was thrown up against the side of the cement wall of the hotel and knocked out cold. Pyro closed his lighter as he walked casually over to Iceman.

"Told ya." He smirked as he began to drag Bobby near the fire escape.

**Inside the Hotel Room**

"Y' really know how to ruin a good moment." Gambit grumbled as he eyed the hairy mutant in front of him. He cast a quick glance at Rogue. 'Can' let de chere fight with her arm like dat. Gotta end dis fight soon.' He thought to himself.

"Next time I'll make it up ta ya. Too bad there won't be one." Sabertooth growled as he lunged at Gambit and Rogue, claws extended in front of him.

Gambit blocked the attack with his bo staff and made sure that the claws came no where near him. He could smell Sabertooth's breath and gave a disgusted look. "Haven't y' ever heard of dental floss or gum?" Remy asked as he kicked the large mutant in the legs.

Sabertooth did not respond, he only growled again and slashed at the Cajun, who blocked the attack. "This might help." Rogue said as she handed him a scrape of paper she found on the floor.

"Merci, chere." He thanked her as he took it from her hand and quickly charged the paper. He threw it at Sabertooth who was about to attack them again. The paper exploded against Sabertooth's chest and sent him flying into the wall while smoke from the blast filled the room.

"What was in dat paper?" Remy asked as he waved the gas away from him with his hand.

"I'll have ta ask Jean, she was the one who bought it." Rogue answered. The smoke began to clear away and they saw the dent where Sabertooth had landed, but did not see him. "Where did he go?" She asked.

"Don' know, chere. Y' stay here." Gambit told her as he walked cautiously around the beds, his staff still in hand.

"Yer gonna pay, ya little punk!" Sabertooth shouted as he lunged at Gambit from behind the bed and slammed the Cajun into the wall. The bigger mutant ripped the staff out of Gambit's hand and threw it across the room. With his other hand he held the Cajun by his throat. "Too bad for you I got a healin' factor, otherwise ya would of blown me up." He smirked as he strengthened his grip as Remy wrapped his hands around Sabertooth's, trying to break free.

"Maybe this will shut ya up!" Rogue yelled as she snuck behind Sabertooth and touched his face with her bare hand. He released Gambit and was about to strike her when he felt himself grow weak.

Sabertooth fell onto of Gambit's feet, trapping the young Cajun. "Need help, sugah?" Rogue asked as she pushed Sabertooth off him. She then extended her hand to help him up.

"Merci, chere. Gambit'll have to find some way to make it up to y'." He smiled down at her. He noticed she raised a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Y' alright?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine in a minute. I see all his memories." She responded as she opened her eyes and looked at Remy. "He didn't come alone. We gotta get outta here before-" She began to say, but was cut off when Gambit's staff was lifted up from the floor.

"Dat ain' good." Remy commented as the metal from the bed post flew at Rogue and trapped her against the wall. Gambit was about to help her when his staff flew at him. The metal bent itself and trapped him as it flung him to the wall next to Rogue.

Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked in wearing a red cape and helmet. "Why it is such a pleasure to see you again, Rogue." Magneto said as he looked down at the girl.

"Feelin's ain't mutual." Rogue growled as she stared at the older mutant. Magneto chuckled as he turned to Gambit.

"You were quite tricky to hunt down." Magneto stated as he glanced down at Sabertooth. "But unfortunately, my friend, it comes to an end here." The bars the entrapped Remy and Rogue pulled away from the wall and began to float near Magneto.

Sabertooth slowly began to regain consciousness as he opened his eyes and looked around. He growled when he saw Gambit and Rogue. "Come on, we don't have all day." Magneto said to his lackey.

Sabertooth got to his feet and pulled out two needles. He walked over to Rogue and stuck it in her arm, being careful to avoid skin contact. "Y' son of a bitch, what did y' do to her!" Remy yelled as he struggled to get free. Rogue's eyes rolled back into her head as she went limp.

"No need to worry, Mr. LeBeau. She is just resting her eyes." Magneto smirked as Sabertooth did the same to Gambit, who followed Rogue into unconsciousness.

**A Street Away From The Hotel**

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel?" Jean asked Scott as she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Something doesn't feel right." She answered. They did not see Bobby smile at them from behind. The group heard a cracking noise come from a woman standing a few feet away. Her face was covered by the hood of her jacket. She continued to crack her knuckled until she looked in their direction. "Scott." Jean whispered.

"I know." He said as he stood in front of her. He remembered that noise all to well from when he and the Professor had gone to visit Magneto in his cell. "Bobby, do you think you can freeze her?" Cyclops asked, not bothering to turn around.

The woman pulled down her hood. Her eyes were silver as well as the rim of her noise and mouth. 'Our job is too easy.' Mystique thought to herself as she watched the couple get into battle position. "Sure thing." She answered in Bobby's voice. Luckily for her, Jean was unable to read her thoughts with the mental shields she put up.

Lady Deathstrike extended her long metallic nails as she approached them. Scott placed his hand on his sunglasses, getting ready to remove them when the opposing mutant came closer.

Lady Deathstrike stopped in her tracks and smirked at the couple. '_Scott, I don't like the looks of this. I think she has someone helping her._' Jean telepathically sent to Scott.

'_I think you're right.'_ He said back to her as he removed his sunglasses and sent an optic blast at the Asian woman. Lady Deathstrike flipped out of the way and was about to jump in the air when Jean used her telekinesis to hold her in place.

'_We have to get back to the hotel and warn-_' Jean sent to him, but was unable to finish when she was struck in the back of the head by Mystique.

"Jean!" Scott shouted as he quickly put his sunglasses back on. He looked over at Mystique, who finally shifted back into her real self. "What do you want?" He growled as he kept a close to Jean's unconscious body.

"Haha, well when you do Magneto a favor, he rewards you with whatever you desire." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Emma standing next to Lady Deathstrike with a pleasant smile across her face.

Scott looked at her in shock. "But you are friends with the Professor, how could you betray his trust?" He clenched his hand into a fist as the other went for his glasses.

"Sorry, darling. I'm sure Charles is a lovely man, but never met him." She smirked at Scott as she began to approach him. "I am sure you can tell me all about him later." She winked as Mystique struck him in the back of the head.

Scott fell to the ground right next to Jean. "Bring them." Emma ordered.

**Back at the Hotel **

Wolverine knocked down the door to the men's room. "No one's here." He growled as Ororo left his side and went to the women's room. She placed her hand on the knob and the door opened.

"Logan." Ororo called to her new boyfriend. She stepped inside as saw the room had been trashed. 'We're too late.' She thought to herself disappointedly.

Logan entered the room and smelled the air. "Sabertooth." He snarled as he recognized the scent right away. "He wasn't alone. Magneto was with him. We gotta go find them." Logan stated as he started for the door.

"Wait. We have to tell Jean, Scott, and Bobby where we are. They need to know what has happened." She stopped Logan in his tracks.

"Unless they've already been taken." He suggested to her.

"I pray to the goddess they are alright. I will leave a note in case they are out for a walk." She told him as she searched around for pen and paper.

'Rogue better be alright. Magneto got his hands on her once. I swear he does anythin' else ta her, he'll regret the day he was born.' Logan vowed to himself.

**End of Chapter 11**

Special Thanks to:** Loneraven, sweet n' creamy, silverbells, sakura5tar, CykePhoenixSummers, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Chica De Los Ojos Café, jacx, Spicy Sweet, Wen1, and Rising Goddess**. Thank you all so very much for taking your time to review the last chapter (hugs you all)

Next Chapter: Magneto talks a lot, Jean finally gets revenge on Emma, and some other fun stuff.


	12. Escape Plan

Sorry, this chapter seemed a bit off when I was writing it. Hopefully it didn't turn out as bad as I think it did.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have (okay so I tried to buy Gambit), but they laughed at me and said not in this lifetime. So until then I own nothing.

* * *

"What hit moi?" Remy asked as he returned from unconsciousness. The first thing he saw was a metal door in front of him. He tried to move his hands, but found them tied together behind the chair he was sitting in. 'Gambit really need to find other places to vacation at.' He thought to himself as the metal door opened.

"I see you have finally awoken, good." Remy recognized the man from the hotel, who was still wearing the exact same thing. "I'm sure you already know of why you are here." Magneto began.

"Not really, also don' really care what it is y' say." Gambit answered as he glared at the older mutant.

"Now isn't that a bit rude? I wanted to make you an offer, but now I will have to take that away and have what I want done by force." Magneto said as he snapped his fingers. The metal door opened and Sabertooth walked into the room with Rogue. The large mutant had his hand covering Rogue's mouth.

"Y' let her go!" Gambit yelled at Magneto as he tried to free himself from his restraints, but was unable to.

"Oh, I will. If you do what I want." Magneto told the younger man as he walked over to Rogue.

"I've seen a lot of sick things in my time, but usin' a defenseless fille to get what y' want just made de top." Remy growled.

"Well I can always kill her since you don't seem to want to agree with my terms." Magneto smirked.

"Non, let her go. What do y' want done?" Remy asked as he watched the older mutant approach him. He cast a side glance at Rogue, who was watching them.

"There is a government building in New Mexico I want you to break into. I want you to download their files and bring them to me. Once the job is complete, I had originally planned to pay you and maybe making you a part of my team. But now I will let the girl and the others go if you do the job well." Magneto ordered.

"How do I know y' will let dem go? Y' could be makin' it up." Remy stated as Magneto folded his arms over his chest.

"I am a man of my word." Magneto responded to the younger mutant. He opened his mouth to say something else, when they heard a loud banging from outside. "Sabertooth, place the girl in her cell and keep an eye on him. I will go see what is going on."

* * *

Jean woke up on the cold cement ground. She looked up to find herself in a room with bars covering the exit. Across from her prison, she could see Scott had regain consciousness and was sitting against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked her in a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. " She told him as she sat up and looked around. "I'm guessing this is Magneto's base, but where is it?" Jean asked her boyfriend.

"I have no idea. So far only Mystique and Pyro have passed by here. Neither of them said anything." He answered her.

"What about the others?" She asked him.

"I don't think Logan is here. We would of heard him by now. I'm not sure Storm is here. I think Bobby, Rogue, and Gambit might be here, but I don't know for sure." He responded as he placed his hand on the collar around his neck that was beeping.

Jean raised her hand to her own neck and found an identical collar around here as well. "I remember the Professor talking about collars that could turn off a mutants powers, I'm guessing these are it." She commented as she leaned against the wall. They couple heard the door open and close.

"Aw, isn't this cute." They heard a female voice say as Emma stepped into view. "Well I'm sure I could arrange for you to be free." The blonde said to Scott and then turned her gaze to Jean. "But as for you, darling, I don't think it is possible. But no need to worry, I'll take good care of him." Emma smiled as she saw Jean get up and walk to the bars.

"Not in this lifetime, if Jean is staying here then so am I." Scott shouted at Emma as he got to his feet as well.

Emma rolled her eyes as she glared at Scott. "I can offer you much more than she could ever in a lifetime. What does she have that I don't?" Emma yelled.

"You're just wasting your time on me. You can say whatever you want, but my heart will always belong to Jean." Scott answered her.

Emma turned back to Jean and approached the bars. "I must say, you are a very good manipulator. Even after your powers have been turned off you can still control him."

"I'm not controlling him. It's something called love. I'm sure you have never heard of it before." Jean shot back at her. 'Come a little closer.' Jean thought to herself as Emma continued approaching until she was face to face with Jean, the bars the only thing that was separating them. Jean had caught a glimpse earlier of a key hanging out of Emma's pocket, while the blond had her attention on Scott.

"Please, why would any man ever want you over me? I'm beautiful, rich, and have a-" Emma began to say when Jean punched her in the nose.

"I'm really sick of hearing you talk." Jean said as she held the key in her hand and unlocked the collar.

"No!" Emma screamed as the collar dropped to Jean's feet. The redhead raised her hand and sent Emma into the bars.

"If you are smart, you will release us and leave us alone." Jean warned the other woman as she released the blond from her telekinesis hold. "You won't make it out the door, so don't try to run."

Emma got to her feet and walked over to the table where the keys to the cells were located. She stopped for a moment as she looked at the door. '_Magneto, the prisoners are trying to escape._' Emma sent to Magneto, unfortunately for her, Jean heard the call.

Jean raised her hand and bent the bars with her telekinesis. "I warned you not to try anything." Jean said as she walked out of the cell and lifted Emma, who dropped the keys. She then threw the blond woman into the cell and bent the bars straight again.

"You can't do this!" Emma shouted as she got to her feet. Jean had freed Scott from the cell and the collar.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked Scott as they began walking towards the exit.

"Never better." He answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, both of them ignoring Emma's angry yells.

* * *

Bobby sat alone in his cell. The only person that had come into the room was Pyro, who enjoyed taunting him. He heard the door squeak open. 'I swear, once I get this collar off I'm going to make you eat your own words.' Bobby thought as a person approached his cell. He had been expecting to find John there, but instead found Rogue.

"Rogue! Thank god you're alright. You gotta get me out of here before they come back." He yelled to her. She grabbed the key that was hanging on the opposite wall and entered his cell.

"Glad ta see ya are alright, sugah." She told him as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"How did you get away from them?" Bobby asked her as he hugged her back. He never thought she would want to be anywhere near him again.

"They placed meh back inta mah cell. They didn't know Ah took the key with meh when they weren't lookin'." She answered.

"Let's get out of here." He told her as he took her by the hand. "I'm sorry what I did to you. You're the only person I've ever loved, can you forgive me?" He asked her.

"Of course, sugah. Ya didn't think Ah really loved that swamp rat, did ya?" Rogue answered as she kissed him.

"I thought you didn't. I knew you had more brains than that." Bobby said as they broke out of their kiss.

Rogue smiled at him. "It's too bad y' don', mon ami." Came from Rogue. Bobby yanked his hand away from her as she shifted into Gambit. "Guess y'r de jealous ex-boyfriend, no?"

"What the hell?" Bobby began backing away until he reached the wall. Gambit then morphed into Mystique.

"Pyro was right, messing with you is fun." She laughed at him, until she heard an SNIKT behind her. She turned around to find Wolverine standing behind her.

"Ya really do have some major problems, don'tcha lady?" Logan growled as he lunged at Mystique unsuspectedly and knocked her into the wall and unconscious.

"Thanks Logan." Bobby said as he looked down at Mystique.

"Let's just get outta here. Don't think I've forgotten whatcha did to Rogue either." He told the younger man in a low voice.

* * *

Storm walked cautiously through the hallway. She had told Logan she would be find by herself and thought it would be best if they split up to look for their teammates. She opened a door and found a cell room.

"Storm?" She heard Rogue's voice say. She saw the younger woman stand up and walk to the front of her cell.

"Thank goddess. You are alright, child. Do you know where the key is?" Ororo asked her.

"Sabertooth took it with him when he left. Ya gotta get meh outta here, who knows how long before Magneto comes back." She told Ororo, who nodded.

"Stand back." She instructed Rogue, who went to the far corner of the room. Storm's eyes began to glow white as gusts of wind entered the room and swept around the bars. Rogue held onto a pipe that was near her to keep her from flying around the room. The bars to her cell began to bend enough for Rogue to crawl out.

"Thanks Storm." Rogue said with a grateful smile. "Did ya find the others?" She asked.

"Logan went to find them." Ororo answered her.

"I gotta go help Remy, if ya can find the others and help them." Rogue told her as she ran the other direction and exited the room.

"Rogue wait!" Storm called, but the younger girl was already gone.

* * *

"Have y' ever tried gettin' a hair cut?" Remy asked Sabertooth, who was annoyed with the young Cajun.

"I swear, you say one more word and Magneto won't find any trace of your body." He snarled.

"What? It be a simple question, non?" Gambit said to him with a smirk on his face.

"That's it. I'm shut you up for good." Sabertooth growled as he approached Gambit. The bigger mutant raised his claws in the air and was about to hit Remy, when he was kicked in the legs.

"Aw, better luck next time, mon ami." Gambit grinned as he finished releasing his hands and jumped out of the chair.

"Yer gonna pay fer that ya little punk!" Sabertooth shouted as he ran at Remy, who quickly dodged the bigger mutant. They didn't hear the door open and Rogue enter.

Sabertooth snarled, no one got away from him and lived to tell about it. Those who did he swore would pay in the future. "First I'm gonna rip yer insides out, then I'm gonna go find that little girl and do that same to her." He smirked seeing the angry expression of Gambit's face.

"Well den, guess I gotta put y' down for a nap, M'sieur Kitty-Cat." Remy said as he found a few stones on the ground and had picked them up. As Sabertooth charged at him again, he threw the charged pebbles at him. However, it did not stop Sabertooth, who ignored the pain and continued charging at Remy.

"Merde, dis ain' good." Remy commented to himself as he took a step back just as Sabertooth grabbed him. The bigger mutant had planned on pinning the Cajun to the wall and clawing at him, but he miscalculated and was heading for a window. Before he had time to stop, they both went through the window.

"NO!" Rogue yelled as she rushed to the broken window and looked down. She saw a large splash in the water below. "REMY!" She screamed.

**End of Chapter 12**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, jacx, sweet n' crazy, Wen1, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Diaz F, Stato-stormy, Rising Goddess, and JediMasterBob**. Thank you all so very much for taking your time to review the last chapter. (Hugs you all)

Next Chapter: they now face off against Magneto, Pyro and Lady Deathstrike.


	13. Now Stay Gone!

This chapter didn't turn out how I liked that much, the battle scenes were eh. Well you'll see when ya read it.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have (okay so I tried to buy Gambit), but they laughed at me and said not in this lifetime. So until then I own nothing.

Rogue heard a door open up behind her and twirled around to find Magneto, Lady Deathstrike and Pyro standing behind her. The master of magnetism did not look pleased to find his lackey gone. "I should have found someone else instead of that stupid animal." Magneto muttered as he began to approach Rogue.

"Keep away from meh!" Rogue shouted as she took off her glove. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him considering the room was made out of metal and she would never be able to get close enough to absorb him.

"I guess we'll have to find a different thief for the job, but at least I will rid myself of one nuisance." Magneto glared down at Rogue. The four mutants in the room never heard the door open, nor did they hear two others enter the room.

SNIKT "Ya wanna step away from the girl before ya regret it." Wolverine growled as him and Iceman made their way into the room. Lady Deathstrike turned around to see the man that had almost killed her if it wasn't for her healing factor.

"Wolverine." Lady Deathstrike snarled as her fingers extended into long metal razors.

"What the hell are-" Wolverine never got a chance to finish. Lady Deathstrike leapt at him.

"Well that takes care of one, I got dips on the snowman." Pyro laughed as he opened his lighter and a huge flame entered the room and turned itself into an eagle.

"Bring it on." Iceman glared at his rival as his entire body turned to ice. The eagle screeched before it dove down at Iceman, who shot an ice beam at the flaming bird.

"I thought we already have been through this." Pyro said with a sigh as the ice beams melted. "Ice can not hurt fire." He smiled as the bird came near Iceman, but he dodged out of the way. He then shot an ice beam at Pyro hand, freezing the lighter in place. "Hey! That's not fair." John shouted as the bird disappeared.

"I think it is fair." Iceman grinned as he froze Pyro's feet to the ground.

"No one cares about your opinion." John growled. The door opened again and Cyclops and Jean entered the room. They found Magneto stalking toward Rogue. Cyclops raised his hand to his visor and shot a warning blast at Magneto's feet.

"Keep away from her." Cyclops yelled as Magneto turned around, away from Rogue.

"You should mind your own business." Magneto hissed as he raised the metal chair that stood in the middle of the room and threw it at Cyclops.

Before the chair could hit him, Cyclops used his optic blast to destroy the chair. "Not this time, Magneto." Cyclops declared as he shot another optic blast at the other mutant.

Jean stood behind Cyclops, ready to defend him if Magneto tried to throw something at him from behind. Unknowing to her, someone had snuck up behind her and hit her with a hard object.

"You bitch. You ruined everything!" Emma shouted as she looked down at Jean. Her blond hair was messed up and her eyes looked wide open.

Cyclops turned his attention back to his girlfriend and saw her on the ground. "Why don't you find someone else to bug?" He growled as he approached Emma and helped Jean to her feet.

"You were supposed to be mine. Magneto promised me that after he killed the rest of the X-Men I would get you." Emma stated as she glared at Jean. "This is your fault. You were supposed to stay dead in the lake. It would have been so easy to seduce him, but you had to come back!" Emma yelled.

"Well, I have bad news for you. I wouldn't have ever though of dating you in a million years. Jean is my life and I will never love another woman as-" Cyclops began to say when Emma cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. You said all this already. I really don't care. Such a shame you waste your time with trash like her." Emma rolled her eyes, when she looked back an optic blast hit her and sent her flying into the wall.

"I wanted to do that." Jean folded her arms over her chest.

"You already got to throw her around. I wanted my chance. Besides, no one talks about you like that in front of me." Cyclops smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Across the room, Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike were evenly matched in their fight. Every move one made, it was countered by the other. "It was your fault I ended up in that hell hole and now have adamantium coming out of my mouth and eyes." She growled as she slashed at Wolverine, who brought his claws up to protect him. She then kicked him in the legs and slashed him across the face.

Wolverine kicked her and sent her flying across the room. Slowly, the cut across his face began to heal. "It wasn't my fault ya ended up there. You were the one that attacked me, not the other way around." He stated as Lady Deathstrike picked herself up and glared in his direction.

"You can not win against me, Wolverine. I will not stop until you are dead!" She yelled as she ran at him, only to be stopped by a lightening bolt hitting her.

"I wouldn't move another step if I were you." Storm shouted the wind blew in from the outside and swirled around Lady Deathstrike.

"It's alright, darlin. I can handle her." Wolverine told Storm with a small smile as he glared back at his enemy.

"How cute, you have to have a woman defend you." Lady Deathstrike laughed as she felt her hands go numb. She glanced down to see her hands freezing up.

"Do NOT mess with my boyfriend." Storm growled as Lady Deathstrike froze in place.

"Damn, gotta remember not to piss you off." Wolverine mused to himself as he walked up to Lady Deathstrike's frozen form. "Time ta make sure she don't come back." He sighed as he raised his claws at her.

Rogue sat at the corner of the room by the window. 'Ah can't believe this is happenin'. Ah should have helped him instead of watchin'.' She thought to herself sadly. Magneto had gone over to help Pyro.

"A little help?" She heard a familiar voice call. She looked at the window and saw a hand on the edge. She immediately rushed to her feet and ran over to the window.

"Oh mah god, ya are alright!" A smile appeared on her face as she helped Gambit up.

"Guessin' y' missed moi, neh?" He asked her with a grin. She smacked him on the arm.

"Ya scared the hell outta meh, ya swamp rat! Don't do that!" She scolded him before she hugged him. "Ah'm so glad ya are alive." She whispered into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It take a lot more dan a stupid cat to get rid of dis ol' Cajun." He told her.

"Ah, I see you survived." They both heard Magneto voice say. Both southerners turned their attention to the older mutant.

"Why can' y' be like a normal old man and go play golf or somethin' like dat?" Gambit growled.

"You might as well give up, Magneto. We have you surrounded." Cyclops ordered as Jean, Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, and himself moved in on him.

Magneto cursed to himself as he realized all his lackeys were taken out. He had noticed that after Pryo was free, the younger man took off on him. "I have yet to be beaten." He declared as the metal around the room began to shake and attack the mutants around him. Jean held out her hand to stop the metal items with her telekinesis.

"Face it, ya lost, bub." Wolverine growled.

"This is far from over." He shouted as he took off into the air and escaped out the window.

"Should we go after him?" Jean asked Cyclops.

"He has no more men to follow him. We should call the authority and have them pick up Mystique, Sabertooth, and Miss. Frost." He replied to her as he took her hand. "Besides, I have more important things on my mind right now." He said with a smile.

"He hurt y'?" Gambit asked Rogue, who was still holding onto him.

"No, he tried ta, but Ah was lucky they came." She replied to him as she looked up into his red on black eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"Hey!" Wolverine growled as he was about to stop Gambit from kissing Rogue when Storm placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Let them be." She told him with a wink as he looks back at her. "Though there is one thing, I do not understand. Why isn't she absorbing him?" Storm asked.

"Ah finally learned how ta turn on and off mah powers." Rogue answered as she broke apart from the kiss.

"Well, let's all get back to the hotel. We could use a goodnights sleep." Cyclops told the group as he wrapped an arm around Jean's waist and headed for the exit, followed by Storm, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, and following behind was Iceman.

"Stupid Cajun." Iceman muttered. He looked ahead of him to see Gambit's around Rogue's shoulders and then saw the Cajun flip him off.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter is so short. I thought it would end up being longer. I promise to make it up in the next chapter.**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, jacx, Wen1. Rising Goddess, Statro-stormy, Coletterby, and WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc.** Thank you all so very much for taking your time to review the last chapter and tell me your thought on it :)

Next Chapter: Mostly the whole next chapter is MAJOR ROMY, JOTT, AND ROLO. And Bobby sitting in the corner crying (well not really)


	14. A Moment With You

**Hope ya enjoy the chapter:)**

**Warning**: I am attempting fluff, I ain't a fluffy writer, so be warned.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have (okay so I tried to buy Gambit), but they laughed at me and said not in this lifetime. So until then I own nothing.

* * *

It was the next night and Scott had taken Jean out into the city for dinner and now were currently walking up to the Eiffel Tower. "I never asked you this: have you ever been to the tower before?" Scott asked Jean as he kissed her lips.

She smiled as they broke apart. "No, this is my first time coming here. It's amazing. I remember stopping here on missions, but we've never actually stayed for site seeing." Jean commented as Scott payed the man at the door.

"Well, then we'll have to make sure this time is extra special." Scott said to her as they went into the elevator. Jean leaned her head against Scott's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.

"It is already special, Scott." She told him as she lifted her head to look at him. "Just being here with you. I never realized how much I really cared for you, even before the incident at the lake. I never want to lose you." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"And you're never going to lose me. How could I ever love anyone, but you?" He asked her with a smile. He raised his hand to her eyes to wipe away the tear the slid down her cheek.

"I was a bit jealous when that Emma woman was at the hotel. She was all over you and I thought for a moment you might have been interested in her." Jean whispered as the elevator doors opened and they reached the top.

"During the whole time she stayed at the hotel, I never once ever thought about her in that way. She could be the most beautiful, richest, and powerful woman in the world and I still wouldn't care. She wouldn't be you." He stated to her as he guided her out of the elevator. "I was always worried you would fall for Logan." He began to say.

Jean looked over at him. "You don't-" She started to say, but he turned to her and placed a finger over her lips.

"I had doubts you loved me when he was at the mansion. I remember seeing you in his room the first night he stayed. I seriously wanted to blast him through the wall." Scott told her. She gave a small smile. "Then he left and things were better for us, until he came back. I wanted to cancel the trip with the Professor, but he needed me there, so I couldn't." He stopped as soon as they reached the ledge that gazed out over the city of Paris. The lights from the building sparkling back at them and the stars above them, creating the perfect view.

Jean never took her eyes off of Scott as she waited for him to continue. "And then when I saw you leave the jet and rush outside to stop the waves from hitting us." He had to pause again. It hurt to think about the memories of what he went through when she was gone. "I never felt so scared in my life when the jet started taking off without you. As soon as I saw the waves cover you, I felt a piece of me die inside. Every day, until we found you, the only thing on my mind was of how I could have saved you. I felt I failed you." He finished as he bowed his head.

Jean hugged him close to her. "I was scared too, I thought I would never get a chance to see you again. The last thoughts that were on my mind were of you. After I woke up, I thanked God every day for giving me this chance to be with you again. As for me and Logan, he will always be a friend, just as you will always be the love of my life." She said to him as she raised her hand to caress his face.

"I know that now. As soon as you returned, I was so afraid I would hurt you again that I started to distance myself from you. Now I want to kick myself in the head every time I think about doing that." He told her as he turned to her with a grin on his face. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You know I love you more than life itself right?" Scott asked her.

Jean smiled at him. "Of course, you've told me that many of times." She responded.

"Well, there's something else I've been meaning to ask you." He told her as he released her and reached into his coat pocket. "I was going to ask you this yesterday, but was a bit distracted with what happened." He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his.

Jean's eyes widen. 'He can't be doing what I think he is.' She thought to herself as he pulled out a black velvet box with his other hand.

"Jean Grey, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Scott asked her as he opened the box. Jean felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed down at a beautiful gold ring with two silver diamonds and a bright yellow one in the center.

"Oh my god, how did you? You couldn't have." She was lost for words as she gazed down at the ring.

"I called the store and had it specially delivered to the hotel." He answered her.

"Yes, Scott." She nodded her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much in one night. "I'll marry you." She finally answered.

Scott took the ring out of the box and placed it on her delicate finger. "I'm guessing you love the ring?" Scott asked as he got to his feet.

"The ring comes second to you. Nothing is more important than you" She told him as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke apart, they stayed in each other's arms and looked over the city. "You think the others are having as much fun as us?" He asked her.

"I'm sure they are having a great time." Jean answered him as she rested her head against her future husband's chest.

* * *

Logan couldn't help but smile at the goddess sitting across from him. There was something about her that drew her to him, maybe it was the way she spoke, the way she did her hair, or the kindness she showed to others. 'All of them.' He decided to himself.

"Logan, we really didn't need to go to such a nice restaurant. I would have been happy with a simple café or meal from the hotel." Ororo told him as she smiled at him.

He chuckled to himself. He had asked the Cajun when they had gotten back to the hotel the night before: what was the most expensive restaurant in the city? He suggested a restaurant called _Le Central_. Logan had to hand it to the Cajun, he knew how to pick good one. The food and service was wonderful.

"I wanted ta take ya somewhere nice, darlin. Ya deserve the best there is." He told her and began to chuckle to himself again. "Still don' know how a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you would want to go out with a guy like me." He shook his head.

Ororo reached across the diner and placed her hand over his. "Don't you dare put yourself down. Out of every man I have met in my life, none of them even compare to being as caring and straight forward as you. I for one could not think of another person I'd rather be with at the moment." She said to him sincerely.

"Yeah, but are ya sure ya wanna be dating the 'bad guy' of the group?" He asked her. Ororo smiled at him slyly.

"Well, the bad guys are a bit more interesting than the good." She winked at him, surprising him. An orchestra in the background began to play music and the lights dimmed in the center of the restaurant.

"Care ta dance, darlin?" He asked her as he raised his hand to her. She gladly took it as he lead her to the dance floor.

"I never thought I would say this, but I am glad we ended up crashing." She whispered to him as she rested one hand on his shoulder while the other met his. Logan placed his other hand around her waist as they danced slowly to the music.

"Yeah, who knows what will happen on our next mission." He grinned at her.

"Hmm, maybe we'll have a mission to Italy next. I wouldn't mind that." Ororo said as she leaned against him. "Where did you learn to dance this well?" She asked.

"It's one of the things the girls wanted practice with. Drake and Rasputin chickened out so they suckered me inta it. Had ta spend four hours of watchin' tapes of ballroom dancin' and practicin' with Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue. Glad ta see it came in handy." He answered her.

"I got to remember to thank them when we get home." Ororo said as she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. He leaned down and rested his lips on her and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love ya, Ro." He whispered to her when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Logan." She whispered back as they continued dancing.

* * *

Remy walked Rogue back to the hotel. They had spent the whole day out seeing the sites of Paris. Rogue shivered as they walked down the side walk. "Y' alright, chere?" Remy asked looking down at her.

"Ah'm fine, just wish Ah had brought a heavier jacket than this with meh." She told him as she held her jacket close to her. Remy took off his duster and wrapped it around her.

"Dat better?" He asked her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"But now ya'll get cold. Ah-" Rogue began to give him his coat back. She felt guilty and started to wish she never said anything.

"-it be alright, chere. A little cold never hurt dis Cajun." He gave her a charming grin. She couldn't help, but smile back at him when she looked into his eyes. 'Ah wonder if he is gonna come home with us. Ah'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind.' She thought to herself.

"Y' have a good time?" Remy asked her, breaking a sudden silence that fell between them.

"It was a day Ah'll remember forever." She answered, leaning her head against his chest. "Are ya gonna be comin' ta New York with us? We could always leave Bobby here and give ya his plane ticket" She asked him.

Remy chuckled at the thought of Bobby being left in Paris. "De kid wouldn't survive on his own, but I do like dat thought."

"So, is that a yes?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"Can', I be expected back home tomorrow in New Orleans. Mebbe y' could come with me?" He suggested to her.

Rogue hesitated before speaking. She had wanted him to say 'yes' more than anything. Now she would have to return to the mansion, with Bobby. Just by looking at him, it would remind her of what he did. "Ah can't, Ah got school back at home and these people are mah family. Ah can't abandon them." She answered.

Remy sighed in disappointment. "Mebbe I could come up and visit y' sometime, and y' de same with moi?" He asked her.

"Sorta like a long distance relationship?" She asked him.

"Oui, could be able to visit y' every month or so." He suggested.

"Ah don't know. Most long distance relationships don't work." She commented as they entered the hotel.

"So y' think dis is de end of it?" He asked her, praying she would say 'no.' 'Well, mebbe Remy could go dere. Non, pere would be ticked if I ditched. Dere gotta be a way for dis to work.' He thought to himself. They entered the elevator and watched as the doors closed.

"I don't want it to. Maybe we could give the long distance thing a try. Or maybe-" She was about to say another suggestion when Remy kissed her.

It still shocked her that she was able to touch again, as long as she wasn't angry, afraid, or depressed. It was because of the man in front of her that she learned this lesson that even the Professor wasn't able to figure out.

The elevator doors opened up and they continued to kiss as Remy held her close to him. He didn't want to lose her after only spending such a short time together. They finally broke apart when the doors began to close and Remy put his hand up to stop it. "After y', chere."

Rogue walked out, followed by Remy. "We can make it work. Ah know we can." She told him confidently as they walked to their rooms. Down the hall, they saw Bobby exit the women's room and turn to look down the hall at them.

"Hey, Rogue." Bobby gave a small smile at her, but she ignored him.

"Goodnight, Remy. Ah'll see ya tomorrow mornin'. Hopefully, after that we'll be able ta keep in touch." She kissed him on the cheek and entered the women's room.

Remy watched sadly as she closed the door behind her. "I knew you guys had nothing permanent." Bobby laughed as he turned his back away from the Cajun mutant.

"At least she be a lot happier with moi in one day dan with y' de entire time y' two went out." Remy shot back at Iceman, causing him to turn around.

"You know, I was going to say something mean, but it doesn't matter anymore. By tomorrow night you'll be out of the picture and Rogue will come back to me. I called Kitty and told her there was nothing and never would have been anything between us. When Rogue hears about it, she'll forgive me and forget all about you." Bobby taunted.

Remy growled as he grabbed a playing card from his jacket. He then kinetically charge it and before Bobby could get a chance to move, the card was near his throat. "If y' dare go near dat fille or try to hurt her, y' gonna pay." He vowed. His eyes were glowing an eerie dark red.

"Fine, I won't. Just put the card down." Bobby plead as the heat from the card lightly burns his neck. Remy drew the charge back.

"Gambit'll be watchin' y'." Remy glared down at the younger boy as he pushed past him and entered the men's bedroom.

Bobby rubbed his neck as he watched the Cajun leave the hallway. A small smile crept on his face. "Too bad you won't be to." He chuckled to himself. "Things will be back to how they were supposed to be in no time." He said to himself.

**End of Chapter 14**

Side Note: **The next chapter will be the last one.** Special thanks to: **Loneraven, jacx, sweet n' crazy (hehe, that's alright:), Rising Goddess, Rainy, FluidDegree, Wen1 (the fight w/ Emma would of been over in a second if Jean was the Phoenix), Strato-stormy, Chica De Los Ojos Café, jott luuuver, and Coletterby (haha, yep, gotta love em)**. Thanks so much for taking your time to review the last chapter.


	15. Everythings Right

Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in here, I've tried to buy them with the few pennies I have (okay so I tried to buy Gambit), but they laughed at me and said not in this lifetime. So until then I own nothing.

"Oh mah god, it's so beautiful." Rogue told Jean for the hundredth time. They were all boarded on the airplane and were now heading back to New York. The girls had decided to all sit together, with Rogue by the window, Jean in the middle, and Ororo in the isle seat.

"Thanks." Jean smiled down at the younger girl. "I still can't believe he proposed to me." Jean leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy in her entire life.

"Have you and Scott decided on a wedding date?" Ororo asked her best friend.

"Not yet, we still have so much planning ahead of us. Maybe you could help me with that?" Jean asked the white-haired woman.

"I would love to." Ororo responded with a smile. She always knew this day would happen for her two closest friends. Since the day they had met, they had feelings for one another. 'I am glad they found the happiness they deserve.' She thought to herself.

"So, how was your night out with Logan? Ya never told us." Rogue asked Storm.

"Yeah, you two were out late. How did it go?" Jean asked her as well.

"It was one of the best nights of my life." Ororo sighed happily to herself. "Which I also much thank you, Rogue, for teaching him how to dance."

"No problem." Rogue smiled. "It was mostly Jubilee's idea, she wanted ta learn how ta ballroom dance for her big date. It was easy ta get him ta help us since he can never say no ta us." She chuckled to herself.

"I must thank her as well." Ororo said as the waiter came up to them and placed their drinks on the tray in front of them.

"That reminds me, what happened between you and that young man?" Jean asked Rogue as she opened her soda and began pouring it into the plastic cup in front of her.

"Ah asked him if he would come with us, he said he couldn't." She told the two women sadly. "He said he will try ta keep in touch with meh. Ah gave him mah telephone number and email address. He also said, once he is able ta, he will come up and visit meh as often as possible."

"I hope it works out for the two of you. I can't believe Bobby did that." Jean sighed. "He has been one of my students for years, he seemed like such a nice young man. For him to do this," She shook her head at thought. "I am very disappointed."

"Same here, I thought there would be no way to separate the two of you. He seemed like he adored you, but then he went off and told Kitty he had broken up with you is inexcusable." Ororo stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"It's alright. Ah've decided ta not let him get in the way of mah happiness. Ta tell ya the truth, it makes meh wonder if he ever did love meh." Rogue said to them. "But in a way, if he never did, then Ah wouldn't have met Remy and learned how ta control mah powers." She gave a small smile as she thought about the man she truly cared for.

**Two Rows Up**

"Can we switch seats please?" Bobby begged Scott. He had ended up with the isle seat. The woman across from him kept getting up and would bump into him, not to mention the little kid behind him kicking his seat.

"You're lucky we're even takin' ya home." Logan growled as he glared at the younger man.

"Bobby, we only have a few more hours, I am sure you can manage." Scott told the younger mutant. Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and did not say a word.

"By the way, congratulations, Scott." Logan said to Scott as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. However, the leader of the X-Men did not notice the drinks, instead he was staring at Logan. He didn't know what shocked him more: Logan telling him congratulations for proposing to Jean, or him calling him Scott for once.

"Thanks." Scott finally answered when he realized he hadn't said anything. "I heard things were going good with you and Ororo?" Scott asked him. Jean had told him that Logan and Ororo were dating, but he hadn't seen the two together yet.

A small smile came across Logan's face. "Yeah, it's great with her." He responded while thinking about the night before with Ororo. "It makes me wish I had opened my eyes up earlier and asked her out. Who knows what I was missin'."

"Glad to hear about the two of you." Scott nodded.

"They need to pick another movie, who the heck wants to watch The Little Mermaid. This movie is so lame." Bobby grumbled as he watched the television screen.

"Ya don't like it, well too bad." Logan growled at him. He was getting close to wanting to gut Drake for all the complaining he had been doing on the plane and for what he did to Rogue.

Bobby ignored the comment and began thinking about what he was going to do when he got home. He knew he had to makes things right with Rogue. She would forgive him. It was a simple misunderstanding and she would come back to him and forget all about that Cajun guy. 'Yeah.' He thought to himself as a small smile crept on his lips.

**Hours Later- At the Mansion**

Jean and Scott sat in front of the Professor's desk. Scott had filled Xavier in on all the details of what had happened while in Paris. "I am guessing when this Miss. Emma Frost apparently called the mansion, except she really called Magneto's base and Mystique answer instead." Charles said.

"We found out later she was working for Magneto. She didn't seem to try to get information out of us about the mansion or about the X-Men. The only thing I can think of was she was there to spy on us." Scott told the Professor.

"Or to try and break us all apart." Jean added in as she took Scott's hand in hers. He gave her a small smile before turning back to the Professor.

"I am glad you are all safe. I had our new resident doctor, Mr. McCoy, look at Rogue's wrist. He reported to me that she should be better in no time. I see the cut that was on your forehead is healing well." Charles stated to them.

"Where do you think Magneto ran off to? Do you think he will try again?" Scott asked the Professor.

"I do not know what he is planning. I shall try to keep tabs on his people and see where they go." Xavier told them. "But to an important note, I am very happy and proud of the two of you. After all that has happened to you, you have both been able to overcome it. I hope for notihing, but the best for both of your futures." He smiled at his two first students.

"Thank you, Professor." Scott and Jean said in unison. They got up from their seats and headed for the door, hand in hand.

"I already know my future will be wonderful, as long as you're in it." Scott whispered to Jean as they exited the room.

**The Upper Level Hallway**

Bobby walked out of his room and down the hallway of the dorms. He saw a girl about his age with long brown hair and freckles on her face. She didn't seem to notice him until he approached her.

"Hey, Kitty." Bobby greeted her with a smile. He hadn't talked to her for so long. When he told Remy the night before that he had told Kitty to get lost was a lie.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" Kitty asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Not much, I missed you." He told her. She smiled back at him.

"I missed you too. I am so glad you got back from Paris safely." She said to him.

"I'm glad to be back. Being there with Rogue was so awkward. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for the some pizza tomorrow?" He asked her.

Kitty tapped her chin with her index finger like she was thinking about it. "Hm, that would have been fun. But I talked to Rogue and she told me what you did in Paris. I'm sorry, but she is one of my best friends and I'd take her word over yours any day." She glared angrily at him.

"Kitty, listen-" He wanted to explain his actions, but she didn't give him a chance.

"-no, you listen! I can't believe you played us both. You are a jerk!" Kitty brought a hand to rest on her hip as she smiled at him. "Besides, after I found out, I got a boyfriend. And he is not happy with you either." She told him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Who are you dating?" He asked her. His question was soon answered when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with a muscular chest. He slowly looked up into the face of an unhappy Piotr Rasputin. "Hey, Pete. Um I gotta go!" Bobby took off down the hallway.

**Storm's Loft**

Ororo hummed to herself as she watered her plants. She was happy to see Kitty and Jubilee and some of the others had watered them while she was away.

"Can I come in, darlin'?" She heard a voice from the door ask. She turned to see Logan standing there, with one hand behind his back.

"Of course." She smiled as he walked into the room. He pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"My goddess, they are beautiful." She placed a hand over her mouth as she stared at the lovely red roses. No one had ever given her flowers as a gift.

"I've seen more beautiful, and I'm looking right at her." Logan grinned at her as she took the flowers. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Ororo whispered against his lips.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that." He whispered back.

**Lower Level Hallway**

Bobby caught sight of Rogue, walking the opposite way he was. 'This is my chance.' He thought to himself as he smiled. "Hey Rogue." He said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Rogue growled as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"I know you are pissed with me, but you got to hear me out." He plead to her as she continued walking down the hallway.

"Why, so ya can lie ta meh some more?" She snapped at him.

"That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I've regretted ever flirting with Kitty everyday." He took her hand, causing her to stop. "After everything we've been through, we have to make this work." He said to her sincerely.

"Ah don't want ta make this work. No one told ya ta go flirt with Kitty, and no one told ya ta tell her we had broken up!" She yelled at him and she yanked her hand away from his and continued on her way.

"Rogue, please! You're the only girl that I've ever had feelings for. I can't lose you. You're my everything." He walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Then ya should have thought of about that before. If Ah was your everything, then ya wouldn't have cheated on meh!" She shot back at him. "Besides, Ah already got someone that cares about meh, and it ain't ya." She growled as she walked past the kitchen.

"Rogue, that Gambit guy is not going to call you. He is just playing-" Bobby yelled to her. Unfortunately for him, he did not see the metal staff until it hit him in the legs. Rogue stopped when she heard Bobby hit the ground.

"Didn' Gambit warn y', y' go near chere, Gambit hurt y'?" Remy growled as he emerged from the kitchen, his glazing red eyes glaring down at Bobby.

"Remy!" Rogue ran to his side. Bobby got to his feet and began to back away from the couple.

'This isn't over.' Bobby vowed to himself as he left.

"Ah thought ya said ya had ta go back home?" Rogue asked him as he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her close to him.

"Dat de thing, I realized dat my home was with de person I love de most. And dat would be y'." He responded to her as he leaned down to kiss her.

End of Trouble in Paradise

Special thanks to: **Loneraven** (haha, you wouldn't have to pay my anything, I'd get rid of him for free), **spendid1147** (hm, it is quite possible there will be a sequel. And im glad ya enjoyed the story :) **Chica De Los Ojos Café** (yep, sadly this is the last chapter. I just had to do a little Bobby bashing to put him back into his place. :), **Wen1 **( hehe, glad ya liked the little Scott speech. sorry there wasn't that much jott in this chapter, I tried to add as much as possible) **Rising Goddess** (aww (hugs ya and gives ya a hankie) well im glad ya enjoyed the story), **FluidDegree** (yeah, sorry this story is ending already. I may make a sequel, not sure. I could never let Bobby win and actually get Rogue, she could do much better than him, which is Remy.) **Lil Jean** (hahaha, so glad ya enjoyed the story that much :) I tried to add a lot of jott in here, for some reason it didn't seem like it was a lot though :( but I hope ya enjoyed the chapter, anyways.) **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc** ( hehe, thanks. This Unfortunately will be the last update for this story.)

**Note: I have been thinking of making a sequel to this story, I am still unsure. If I do, it will still have all the same major couples (Romy, Jott, and RoLo). It's still in the thinking process. **


End file.
